La Sailor del amor y su amor prohibido
by E-sailor-asjm
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si cierta sailor del amor se enamoraba de Serena antes de ser sailor? Acompañen a Mina a traves de una historia de cómo su primer y único amor llegó a su vida, trayendo un conjunto de momentos tristes, dolorosos, romanticos y felices de cada momento que pasa al lado de su amada princesa. Advertencia Shoujo ai, Yuri. Parejas: MinaXSerena y ReiXAmy.
1. Un listón, una promesa

Un listón, una promesa

Todos los días antes de salir de mi casa, abro una de mis cajas donde guardo mis numerosos adornos para el cabello, una caja de generoso tamaño llena de todo lo que una chica puede necesitar: pinzas con brillantes, elásticos para agarrar mi cabello, diademas y más. Sin duda alguna una caja con numerosos compartimientos y objetos en su interior. Sin embargo, a pesar de mis incontables opciones, mi mano se dirige al compartimiento en el cual se encontraban mis preciados lazos. Había lazos de todos los colores, existentes que normalmente uso para variar, pero me detuve en mi lazo favorito un lindo y viejo lazo que uso a diario. No pude evitar sonreír mientras lo tomaba en mis manos, es muy preciado para mí.

Aún recuerdo perfectamente el día en el cual lo obtuve, tenía 7, quizá 8 años pero eso no importa, solo sé que era mi primera vez en Japón, mi mamá quería visitar y presentarme a mis abuelos. Como era de esperarse yo tenía un inglés fluido pero mi japonés era malo, pese a que entendía todo, no podía hablar más de unas palabras. Al igual que todos los días desde que había llegado a Japón, mi mamá me había dejado en una guardería para poder disfrutar sin ningún estorbo.

Unos niños se estaban burlando de mí por mi acento y notoria incompetencia para hablar japonés, y yo simplemente no sabía qué hacer, lo único que hice fue llorar empezaron a jalar mi cabello. Terminaron rompieron mi moño y me tiraron a un charco de lodo, pretendían seguir molestándote hasta que de repente una voz los detuvo.

-"No sigan, por favor ¿Por qué tienen que pelear con ella?" Gritó una pequeña rubia de dos coletas interponiéndose entre esos niños y yo.

-"Pero ella es extraña", Replicaron a la rubia.

-"No me importa. Venus siempre fue muy buena conmigo y es muy linda". Dijo con tanta firmeza que no podía dejar de verla. Era increíble, a mis ojos ella parecía una princesa.

-"Lo dices porque eres igual de extraña que ella. Ni siquiera llamas mamá a tu madre". Murmuró un par de ellos.

-"Si siguen molestando, entonces le diré a la maestra y haré que los regañe." Automáticamente todos se fueron del lugar dejándonos a nosotras dos solas, la niña que me defendió volteó para verme y me ayudó a levantar. "¿Venus, estás bien?" Yo simplemente asentí empezando a llorar. "Venus". No me importó que me llamara por ese nombre desconocido para mí, simplemente la abracé agradeciéndole por su ayuda. Cuando dejé de llorar ella sacó un lazo rojo de su bolsillo y sin decir nada lo usó para recoger mi cabello. "Mucho mejor. Eres tan linda como recordaba." Me dedicó una sonrisa y no pude evitar sonrojarme por su comentario.

-"Serena, tu madre llegó". Dijo la maestra y la ahora conocida como Serena simplemente negó con la cabeza. La pequeña Serena se negó a separarse de mí y yo tampoco quise separarme de ella, la profesora tardó varios minutos en separarnos y nos volvimos a ver al día siguiente.

Pasamos algunas semanas jugando juntas en el parque, hasta que Serena dejó de ir y descubrí por mi maestra que la familia de Serena se había mudado y 6 meses después volví a Inglaterra. Sin importar eso seguí pensando en Serena, conservé mi listón con la esperanza de volverla a encontrar a ella, mi persona amada.

Es tonto, pero esa rubia se convirtió en mi primer amor. Muchas veces soñé que nos encontrábamos y me besaba, algunos aún más locos soñaba que nos casábamos. Jamás le dije nada a mi mamá o nadie, esperé en silencio.

Hubo una época en la que intenté olvidar, cometí el error de enamorarme de Alan, lo cual terminó cuando me di cuenta de que era imposible; fue entonces que la volví a recordar a ella, mi primer amor. Con la excusa de las sailors, vine a Japón antes del traslado oficial de mi padre, me quedé en casa de mis abuelos y la volví a ver gracias a Artemis. La salvé de un monstruo, pero ella no me recordaba. Nuevamente vino el sufrimiento.

La persona con la que siempre soñé, era mi princesa, literalmente. Y debido a que la vida es una perra, ella, Serena Tsukino, estaba perdidamente enamorada del príncipe de la tierra, Darien Chiba. Casi al día siguiente conocerla, en el momento que se reveló que ella era nuestra princesa, también salió a luz el romance que tuvo con Darien en su vida pasada. Lo peor de todo fue que mi idiotez fue tan grande como para tener esperanzas.

La visité en la época de su depresión por el secuestro de Darien, me colé en su casa por la puerta trasera y la encontré ahí, en su escritorio, llorando mientras escuchaba la triste melodía de la caja musical de su amado Darien. En ese momento supe que yo no tenía oportunidad, me decidí a ser su amiga. Di un paso hacia adelante y de alguna forma logré sonreír para ella.

-"Tienes un hermoso cabello". De alguna manera terminé ahí, cepillando su largo y suave cabello dorado. Hablé sobre tonterías antes de arrastrarla a una peluquería que terminó siendo una trampa.

Ese día, entre todo lo que sucedió, ella sonrió como un hermoso ángel y dijo aquellas aparentemente inofensivas palabras que sellaron mi destin0. "Eres la mejor amiga del mundo. Lamento haberte preocupado".

¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?, no ha habido día en el que no me haga esa pregunta. El mío era un amor imposible, completamente unilateral, por el contrario lo que tenían Serena y Darien era un amor predestinado y correspondido. Y como si fuera poco, Rini llegó del futuro, y su sola existencia básicamente restriega mi rostro que el amor de ese par era una realidad, ellos crearían una hermosa utopía y tendrían una hermosa hija.

Yo simplemente permanecí en silencio a su lado, viéndola sufrir por su amor por ese hombre.  
¿Por qué tenía que ser él? Frío e inexpresivo, incapaz de hacer cumplidos o corresponder al amor de un ángel como ella. Un bastardo capaz de hacerla llorar por un simple capricho o sueños estúpidos. Él no es más que un tonto y débil príncipe que siempre terminaría siendo víctima de un enemigo y obligándola a arriesgar su vida por él. No puedo evitar sentir ira al pensar en ese estúpido pelinegro, quien parece disfrutar hacerla sentir inferior. He sido testigo de todas las veces que a mi dulce princesa trabaja día y noche, únicamente para que ese bastardo menosprecie su trabajo.

La vez que mi amada princesa enfermó, él ni siquiera la cuidó, fui yo quien lo hizo. Fui yo quien preparó su desayuno cuando su maldita familia la olvidó por haberse desmayado al lado de su cama, y le ayudó con todo, la llevé a su habitación cuando desmayó y me encargué de bajarle la fiebre. Finalmente después de la pelea de ese día, la llevé en mi espalda cuando desmayó después de eliminar al enemigo; la dejé en su cama y la cuidé toda la noche. Tenía miedo, quería ayudarle y él en ningún momento se preocupó por ella.

Debería alejarme de ella, olvidar lo que siento por ella, reemplazarla. Hay veces que en medio de mi dolor deseo hacerlo, pero es imposible no sentir lo que siento. Enamorarme de ella fue tan fácil. Ella es hermosa como ninguna otra, hay momentos en los cuales la veo y en lugar de ver una chica torpe, me encuentro con una figura etérea, tan bella que me es imposible creer que sea humana. Sus ojos son azules como un par de zafiros, centelleantes de vida y su sonrisa es pura e inocente como la de un ángel. Amos su naturaleza tierna, bondadosa y compasiva, capaz de hablar con cualquier desconocido y ayudarlo, sin esperar nada a cambio. Adoro que siempre sea entusiasta cuando necesitamos apoyo y cariñosa con todos los que la rodean. No importa cuántas vidas pasen, seguramente me volvería a enamorar de ella.

La amo más que él, sin embargo por un capricho del destino debe estar a su lado. Decidí simplemente permanecer a su lado, cuidándola en silencio y ayudarle con lo que pueda.

De las chicas soy la única que no se sacrifica por deber, sin dudar sacrifico mi vida por mi amor por mi princesa, pero nadie lo sabe porque a sus ojos yo siempre estoy buscando chicos.

La amo tanto que me es imposible encontrar consuelo. Siento mi corazón temblar dolorosamente tras cada dulce sonrisa, palabra o su simple cercanía. Estamos cerca y al mismo tiempo existe una gran distancia entre nosotras. Me duele, cada vez que lo pienso no puedo dejar de llorar.

Este listón rojo en mis manos, representa mi silenciosa promesa de amor. El lazo que me ata a ella, mi primer y único amor.

-"Mina, son las 7:45". Dijo Artemis y cuidadosamente coloqué el listón en mi cabello y empecé a correr tan rápido como pude para poder llegar hasta ella.

-"Mina, llegaremos tarde". Gritó Serena tan pronto me vio y yo no pude evitar sonreír mientras corría a su ritmo, moviéndola disimuladamente para evitar que tropezara con algunos obstáculos.

Lo sé, es torpe, tonta y descuidada, pero yo a diferencia de muchos no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. No la critico como las chicas o Darien porque yo, a diferencia de ellos, quiero ayudarle cuando lo necesite, ser su soporte.

-"Te amo", Murmuré al llegar al salón mientras nos detenemos frente a la puerta.

-"¿Dijiste algo?" Preguntó mientras se recostaba contra la pared para recuperar el aliento y yo simplemente sonreí y organicé su cabello desordenado, disfrutando del tacto de aquellos hilos de oro en mis dedos.

Su ignorancia, nuestra lejanía, mi sufrimiento. ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

-"Ya estás mejor". Dije besando su frente, un pequeño ritual de mañana aprobado por mi inocente princesa.

¿Por qué no puedo ser correspondida?

La amo tanto que me duele, no puedo contenerlo, no quiero hacerlo, pero aun así es mi deber. La princesa de la Luna está destinada a estar al lado del príncipe de la tierra, así debe ser. No importa cuánto tengo que llorar, jamás podré cambiarlo.

-"Gracias, Mina". Dijo dedicándome una gran sonrisa para ajustar mi moño con cuidado y luego abrir la puerta.

Tanto ansío que algún día mis labios toquen los suyos y sea capaz de devolver el amor, sin embargo debo conformarme con estar a su lado y usar ese listón rojo que me dio cuando nos encontramos por primera vez.

No pasa día sin que lamente no ser la persona que ama, noche tras noche el dolor desgarra mi pecho, me cuestiono el haber tenido que enamorarme y no poder olvidarte, culpo al destino por ponerlo a él en mi camino y a mi deber como sailor por no permitirme luchar contra el destino.


	2. Sus lágrimas

Capitulo 2: Sus lágrimas

Es la 1:00am y Artemis está dormido, tal y como he hecho las últimas semanas, estoy leyendo un manga yuri, regocijándome en aquel imposible amor que siento por mi princesa ¿Por qué no puede ser tan fácil como en estas historias? Básicamente tropiezan, se enamoran y se besan. Casi parece como si estuviera destinada a un amor no correspondido.

La vida es una mierda.

Desearía poder cambiar de lugar con Darién.

Guardé mi manga y salí a mi balcón para refrescarme, fue entonces que la vi. Mi princesa corría por las peligrosas calles de Tokio como si hubiera visto un espanto. Sin pensarlo me coloqué mis zapatos y empecé a correr en su dirección para verla tropezar contra un poste de luz.

-"¿Por qué tengo que ser tan inútil?" Se quejó para recostarse contra el poste de luz, y fue entonces que corrí hacia ella como si mi vida dependiera de ello. "¿Mina?" Preguntó con voz entrecortada y fue entonces que la vi, usaba un hermoso vestido plateado strapless de falda corta, visiblemente desordenado al punto detener la falda casi completamente arriba y sus senos visibles, casi fuera del vestido; y zapatos de tacón negros de los cuales uno se encontraba sin tacón. Su rostro dejaba mucho que desear, sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas, al igual que sus mejillas y un hilo de sangre resbalaba de su frente a su boca. Finalmente sus dedos estaban cubiertos con banditas.

Aun sin escucharlo, sabía que se trataba de Darién.

En silencio me agaché y organicé su vestido sin hablar, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por contener mi llanto. Al terminar mi tarea vi sus ojos cerrados, besé su cabeza y la alcé en mi espalda. Fue algo difícil saltar hasta mi balcón con ella en mi espalda, pero lo logré y pude dejarla sobre mi cama. Le quité los zapatos de tacón de sus pies, bajé la cremallera del vestido y lo sustituí por una de mis camisas sueltas, limpié la sangre en su rostro con un pañuelo húmedo y dejé un vendaje sobre su frente, a continuación cubrí nuestros cuerpos con mi cobija, finalmente la abracé disfrutando del calor y la suavidad de su cuerpo.

Todo era perfecto, el tranquilizante sonido de su corazón, su aroma dulce, su calor y su piel tan suave que parece irreal y mi cuerpo sencillamente encajaba a la perfección alrededor del suyo, aprisionándola. Tal vez la vida no es tan injusta como parece.

Desearía poder dormir así todos los días de mi vida. No pasó mucho hasta que cerré mis ojos, sin embargo como es de esperarse la tranquilidad no duró lo suficiente.

-"Mina". Abrí mis ojos al escuchar la voz de Artemis. Ya era de día y yo seguía abrazando el cuerpo de mi princesa, tardé un poco en ver a Artemis, quien se encontraba sentado en el piso viéndome.

-"¿Qué sucede, Artemis?" Pregunté a medio dormir apretando mi agarre sobre mi princesa.

-"¿Qué hace aquí Serena?" Finalmente la pregunta esperada.

-"Me desperté a la 1 para cerrar el balcón porque estaba haciendo frio y la vi corriendo, se estrellarse contra un poste de luz por estar llorando, se desmayó, la traje y ahora intento dormir". Respondí con simplicidad, mintiendo un poco sobre lo que hacía antes de encontrar a Serena. Sinceramente creo que lo último que el gato desearía escuchar es sobre mí, leyendo las historias de romance entre dos mujeres para luego ver al amor de mi vida, cambiarle la ropa y dormir en la misma cama que ella.

Sé que Artemis no tiene problema con la preferencias de Haruka y Michiru, nadie del grupo tiene problema con ello, no estoy segura de mi sexualidad aún. Lo sé, estoy enamorada de una chica, pero yo no encuentro atractivas a otras chicas y no podría siquiera imaginarme tener un romance con una mujer diferente a mi princesa. Es más facil para mí encontrar a un chico apuesto, que encontrar atractiva a una mujer diferente a mi princesa. Es complicado, no sé si puedo clasificarme abiertamente como lesbiana como Haruka y Michiru, tal vez bisexual, pero tampoco me veo teniendo una relación con un chico. ¿Siquiera hay necesidad de clasificar eso? Prefiero olvidarme de todo eso y aceptar que me enamoré de una persona que pasa a ser una chica. Existen cosas en las que no es necesario pensar tanto y esta es una de ellas.

-"¿Está bien?" Preguntó en voz baja.

-"Va a estar bien, yo me encargaré de ella." Respondí con seguridad y el gato finalmente se fue diciendo que dejaba a nuestra princesa a mi cuidado. Así debería ser siempre. Me levanté por un segunda para poder apreciar la belleza de mi princesa, era simplemente perfecta.

Su cabello dorado brillaba con el sol del amanecer tomando un color intenso que hacía resaltar su hermosa piel, sus pechos abundantes y su cintura reducida destacaban en la camisa blanca que le puse anoche, tal vez por el hecho de que ahí había reposado mi cabeza. No podía evitar sonrojarme ante aquel último pensamiento y recordar su suavidad. Finalmente, estaba su hermoso rostro, sus ojos cerrados y un pequeña sonrisa en sus labios color carmín, rasgos finos, dignos de una diosa, su rostro ahora era el de una adulta. La única cosa fuera de lugar era la bandita en su frente, en silencio maldije el poste de luz causante de esa pequeña herida, no importa si está vivo o no, nada debe lastimar a mi princesa.

Besé su frente con cariño y luego, con algo más de valor, acerqué mis labios a los suyos hasta sentir algo de presión sobre mis labios. Sus labios eran realmente suaves, los más suaves que había besado en toda mi vida, era incluso mejor que lo que había imaginado. Suaves como el pétalo de una flor y esponjosos como un malvavisco.

No se parece en nada a las veses que he tenido citas con chicos apuestos y los beso, esta vez estaba ese sentimiento de calidez en mi pecho. Es el mejor beso que he dado, el más suave y cálido de todos. No sé si sea porque realmente nunca me enamoré de ninguno de esos chicos con los que salí o porque sus labios sean en realidad tan grandiosos por ser de ella, mi hermosa princesa. Lo único que sé es que desearía poder besar estos labios todos los días y ver sus ojos abiertos cuando lo haga.

Me acosté nuevamente, mi cabeza ahora estaba contra su cuello, mis abrazos envolvían su pequeña cintura y mis piernas se entrelazaban con las suyas. Sin importar la posición todo es perfecto, nuestros cuerpos encajan a la perfección. Nuevamente cerré mis ojos y me dispuse a dormir con mi princesa.

-"¿Mina?" Al escuchar esa voz angelical inmediatamente me desperté. "¿Estás despierta?"

-"Si, ¿Estás bien?" Pregunté sin salir de mi posición.

-"Si, gracias a ti". Respondió en voz baja, visiblemente triste. "Mina, ¿Crees que soy una inútil?" Al escuchar esa pregunta no pude evitar sentir deseos de asesinar a ese maldito príncipe ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerla sentir de esa forma? Siempre hace lo mismo.

-"Si lo fueras, ninguno de nosotros estaría vivo en estos momentos. Puede que seas algo torpe y descuidada, pero aun así eres más fuerte que todas nosotras juntas y tienes el corazón más cálido y puro de todos. Eres perfecta. Si te llamas a ti misma una inútil, significaría que nosotros 100 veces más inútiles que tú, quizás más". En ese momento mi princesa me abrazó y empezó a llorar en mi pecho mientras yo simplemente acariciaba su cabello en silencio, hasta calmarse. "¿Ahora puedo saber lo que ocurrió?" Mi princesa asintió levemente para volver a acostarse al lado mío.

-"Ayer quería tener una cita con Darién por su cumpleaños, fui a su apartamento y cociné algo de comida para él. Sabía que él terminaba turno a las 7:30, así que esperé en su apartamento para darle una sorpresa, mientras esperaba vi una carta diciendo que lo habían aceptado en una universidad en USA y él no me había dicho nada. Él no me dijo, nuevamente decidió decírmelo la semana antes. Intenté olvidarlo y seguí esperando, él seguía sin llegar a las 11:00pm. Yo estaba muy preocupada. Finalmente llegó a las 12:30, estaba completamente cansado y no quería hacer nada. Se molestó cuando se acercó a la cocina y tropecé con la ensalada que había preparado, cayó encima de él y empezó a gritarme. Me dijo muchas cosas y terminó echándome de su apartamento".

Sentí ira al escuchar su historia. Ella simplemente quería darle un regalo y el bastardo, para variar la trató como basura. Tomé sus manos y vi las banditas en sus dedos, tenía por lo menos unas 4 en su mano derecha y unas tres en su mano izquierda. Mi princesa se había esforzado cocinando una gran comida ella sola, y él se atrevió a menospreciar su trabajo. Él no la merece.

-"No es tu culpa, él es el culpable". Dije con seguridad sin separar la vista de sus manos.

-"Desordené su cocina y lo cubrí con ensalada, él estaba muy cansado…" Mi princesa iba a seguir excusándolo pero la detuve. Ella siempre se siente culpable de todo a pesar de que no sea su culpa, es demasiado noble y frágil.

-"No debió reaccionar así. Querías darle un regalo, ¿Cierto? Él debió valorarlo en lugar de actuar como un patán". Después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio pude ver una sonrisa en los labios de mi muy amada princesa.

-"Gracias Mina. Siempre eres la que me malcría. Seguramente si hubiera ido con Rei, ella me hubiera regañado por ser tan tonta". Me abrazó nuevamente haciéndome sentir muy feliz por el afecto que me estaba dando.

-"Eso es porque Rei es una tonta envidiosa." Comenté y empezamos a reír juntas. Me levanté y busqué banditas y desinfectante para cambiar las banditas de mi princesa, quien me miró con curiosidad. "Necesito cambiar las banditas para evitar que se infecten". Mi princesa me miró con algo de nerviosismo e insistió que no era necesario, sin embargo fui yo quien ganó el argumento.

Quité la banda de su frente y al hacerlo vi algo extraño, la zona que ayer tenía una herida sangrante de unos 2cm, ahora simplemente se encontraba cubierta de sangre al igual que el algodón en mi mano, al limpiar la zona no había ninguna herida en su frente, solo un pequeña y muy delgada línea blanca. Con confusión retiré las banditas de sus dedos, ni siquiera había cicatrices en ellos, los cuales parecían estar en perfecto estado, a pesar de que los algodones tenían sangre.

-"Siempre he sanado muy rápido, especialmente las noches de luna llena." Comentó con timidez, evitando verme a los ojos por alguna razón.

-"¿Quieres comer algo?" Cambié de tema y mi princesa asintió enérgicamente al escuchar la mención de comida.

Si fueras mía te mimaría y a diferencia de él, yo jamás jugaría con tu corazón.


	3. El listón perdido

Capitulo 3: El listón perdido

Han pasado ya 1 años desde la horrenda batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, Darien se fue a USA hace 7 meses y hace apenas 6 meses empezaron los ataques aleatorios de unos monstruos que según Amy, fueron atraídos por el poder liberado durante la batalla contra sailor galaxia. Un mínimo de un ataque por semana no es realmente alentador, sobre todo por el hecho de que los enemigos son fuertes. Serena últimamente parece muy cansada y come mucho más de lo normal, por mucho que he insistido se niega a comentar algo respecto a su salud, creo que se debe a la lejanía de ese maldito príncipe.

En esos momentos estamos luchando contra un horrendo monstruo que parece tener conocimientos en artes marciales. He sido lanzada al barro 5 veces en la última media hora, tengo tanto barro en mi rostro que a duras penas puedo ver por el barro en mis ojos. Tan pronto como salga de mi transformación tomaré una buena ducha y todo estará mejor. Definitivamente odio pelear con lluvia y pantano ¿Por qué los monstruos no pueden aparecer durante un día despejado?

Finalmente Sailor Júpiter logró vencer a nuestro oponente en técnica? Realmente no sé mucho de artes marciales, solamente que Lita tiene un nivel alto en artes marciales y que según lo que dijo la última media hora se trata de técnica y disciplina. Sé que miente pero no importa.

Mi cuerpo me duele como mil demonios, en algún momento de la pelea sentí un par de costillas rompiéndose y un dolor infernal, tuve que seguir peleando a pesar del dolor y ahora me duele incluso respirar. Realmente agradezco al mundo que mis heridas sanan siempre que salgo de mi transformación, así que no tendré que preocuparme de esto por mucho tiempo.

Nos despedimos y nos separamos para ir a nuestras casas. Cuando llegué a mi casa y salí de mi transformación en el baño busqué mi liston en mi enmarañado y mugriento cabello pero no encontré nada.

Debo buscarlo, no puedo perder mi listón, sencillamente no puedo. Es demasiado importante como para perderlo durante una ridícula pelea como esta.

En algunas de mis caídas debió haber quedado en el lodo. Me duché rápidamente y regresé rápidamente a la escena de la batalla para encontrar a un grupo de policías en el lugar, así que tuve que regresar a mi casa.

-"Me despertaré temprano para ir a buscarlo." Comenté a Artemis y el gato prometió despertarme

Espero poder encontrarlo mañana.

-"¿Y cuándo vas a estudiar para física?" Preguntó Artemis visiblemente preocupado e inmediatamente me dirigí a mi calendario para ver el día miércoles encerrado con un gran círculo rojo que indicaba mi examen, y hoy era martes, el día que debía estudiar. La aparición de ese monstruo interfirió con mis horas de tutoría con Amy para el examen de mañana, si no estudio hoy no podré ir a la playa con las chicas por las clases de verano.

-"¿Sucede algo, Mina?" Preguntó Artemis posiblemente al ver el horror en mi rostro.

-"No dormiré hoy, Artemis." Contesté con resignación abriendo mi libro de texto. Normalmente me despertaría temprano para estudiar, tal vez a las 4 o por mucho a las 5, pero si lo hago no podré ir a buscar mi listón. No puedo dejar de estudiar por buscar el listón, ni dejar de buscar el listón mañana por estudiar. Tanto el listón como pasar el examen son cosas importantes para mí. Así que solo tengo una solución: Estudiaré 4 horas, luego iré al parque a buscar mi listón y dormiré lo que pueda cuando llegue al salón de clases.

No pude evitar ver el reloj antes de empezar a estudiar, 0:45am, oficialmente ya es miércoles.

\- Después de clases -

El día de hoy fue un asco, no dormí en toda la maldita noche por estar estudiando y cuando fui al parque no pude encontrar el liston en las 3 horas que busqué, tampoco pude correr a la escuela en compañía de Serena debido a que venía en la dirección opuesta, llegué muy tarde y obtuve una maldita detención sin Serena para acompañarme. Finalmente, para empeorar mi día, tengo una cena con mis padres y el jefe de mi padre. Tal vez lo único bueno es que posiblemente aprobé el examen de hoy.

-"¿Es que acaso no puedes hacer algo más que dormir?"

-"¿Y tú no puedes dejar de ser una gruñona?"

-"¡Perezosa!"

-"¡Bruja!"

-"¿Pueden dejar de pelear por un minuto? Serena. Lita y yo tuvimos que despertarte unas 12 veces durante clases, dormiste toda la noche y casi todo el almuerzo ¿Podrías estar despierta más de 5 minutos? Y tú Rei, puedes dejar de buscar pelea con Serena por una vez en tu vida?" Pedí haciendo que todas voltearan a verme, fue en ese momento que noté lo que había dicho y sin lugar a dudas me arrepentí.

¿Por qué le grité a ella?

-"¿Mina, te sientes bien?" Pidió con calma mi princesa dándome una mirada llena de preocupación.

-"Lo lamento." Me disculpé desviando la mirada. Sentí su mano sobre mi hombro, podía ver su largo cabello dorado, terminé decidiéndome por recibir mi castigo con honor y ver los ojos de mi princesa. Contrario a lo que esperaba, esta vez no podía descifrar lo que mi princesa sentía.

-"Yo lamento haberte dado tantos problemas durante clases, últimamente paso la noche entera jugando videojuegos. Me disculpo si les he causado problemas o las he ignorado últimamente, no fue mi intención." No podía creer lo que escuchaba, Serena jamás actúa con seriedad si puede evitarlo. "Rei, no es necesario que digas nada. La pelea es por culpa mía y de mi falta de responsabilidad. Sé que solo querías despertarme para hablar con ustedes, cosa que parece no he hecho últimamente". De reojo vi a Rei evidentemente aturdida mientras cerraba la boca. "¿Mina, quieres compartir lo que te preocupa? No necesitas disculparte, tenías razón con nuestra pelea y sé que no querías gritarnos. ¿Tuviste un mal día? Sé que estás cansada y no dormiste, puedo ver tus ojeras". Dijo sentándose con calma, mientras las demás al igual que yo mirábamos con aturdimiento a nuestra amada princesa.

En momentos como este es en los solo compruebo que ella es mucho más de lo que aparenta.

-"Perdí mi listón durante la batalla, regresé al parque para buscarlo pero tuve que regresar porque vi un par de policías en el lugar. No dormí en toda la noche, estudié para el examen de hoy lo que quedaba de la noche y fui a buscar mi listón antes de clase. No encontré mi listón, recibí una detención y tengo una aburrida cena con mis padres y sus amigos." Dije con cansancio para dejar escapar un suspiro.

-"¿Por qué hiciste tanto por un listón?" Preguntó Lita sin comprender mi sufrimiento y yo simplemente me recosté en el piso con los ojos cerrados y cubrir mi rostro con la manga de mi camisa, para evitar ver a Serena mientras hablaba.

-"Hace mucho tiempo alguien importante para mí me lo dio, mi primer amor. Hasta ayer lo había llevado como promesa a esperar a esa persona y estar a su lado… sé que es imposible, a pesar de que encontré a esa persona cuando regresé a Tokio, no me recuerda y está en una relación". No podía evitar sentirme completamente roja por la vergüenza, casi se siente como una declaración al habérselo dicho a Serena. "Supongo que soy una tonta y tal vez no sea necesario usar el liston, quiero decir, aun así mantendré mi promesa pero era realmente importante para mí."

-"No eres una tonta. Los problemas del corazón jamás deberían ser llamados tontos. Y el listón era importante para ti." Dijo Serena con suavidad haciéndome sentir mucho mejor.

-"Seguramente tarde o temprano terminaran juntos." Dijo Amy y tuve que esforzarme mucho para reprimir mi instinto de decir que ninguna de ellas desearía que sucediera porque prefieren al maldito príncipe.

-"Me gustaría saber quién ese bastardo, nadie debe jugar con el corazón de una chica." Comentó Lita y cuando Rei se ofreció a ayudarle no pude contener la carcajada al imaginarme a Rei discutiendo con Serena por ser una despistada y no notar que estaba enamorada de ella. Es imposible, pero se vale soñar.

Después de algunos comentarios de Serena y las demás logré animarme lo suficiente como para ir a la cena con mis padres. Lo que más me alegró fue el hecho de que Rei me dijo antes de irme que miraría al fuego sagrado y me diría si encontraba algo. Sé que no lo dijo frente a las demás por miedo a que Serena la empiece a usar como buscador de objetos pero no importa, lo importante es que aún tengo posibilidades de encontrar mi liston rojo.

La cena con mis padres resultó extrañamente normal, no peleé con ninguno de los dos y luego los acompañé al aeropuerto porque tenían que ir a Londres por trabajo. Trabajando como siempre. Son pocas las veces que los veo y aún menos las que no peleamos.

Eran las 11:00pm cuando regresé a mi casa, Artemis había decidido quedarse en el templo con Luna, ya que el hermano de Serena desarrolló una alergia a los gatos y ahora no puede dormir todas las noches en casa de Serena, y yo convencí a Artemis de acompañar a Luna las noches que ella tuviera que pasar en el templo. Así que hoy estaré sola en mi casa.

Sin molestarme en prender la luz de mi habitación, me dirigí directamente al baño para ducharme y tomar un buen baño relajante, me coloqué un pijama naranja que no había usado la noche anterior y cuando finalmente me iba a acostar en mi cama noté que había alguien en mi cama. Con miedo, tomé una lámpara y di unos pasos atrás para prender la luz y fue en ese momento que la vi. Mi princesa se encontraba dormida en mi cama, tan dormida que no se había despertado a pesar del ruido que hice al llegar. Vestía el uniforme escolar, sin embargo, a deferencia de la última vez que lo vi ahora tenía tierra en varias partes, principalmente las mangas, se encontraba descalza y sin medias, artículos que ahora noté estaban en el balcón que estaba abierto junto a un bolso, era curioso el hecho de que todo estuviera lleno de barro. Fue entonces que noté algo en la mano derecha de mi princesa, podía ver algo rojo… era tela roja. Era mi listón rojo.

Serena me había entregado nuevamente mi liston rojo.

No pude evitar llorar mientras la veía ahí. Me acerqué a ella y besé sus labios mientras tomaba mi liston rojo de si mano, después de apreciarla por algunos minutos, acaricie su mejilla con una sonrisa, dejé mi listón en mi escritorio y saqué una cobija gruesa de mi armario. Me acosté a su lado y extendí la cobija para cubrir nuestros cuerpos, finalmente me acurruqué contra su cuerpo, abrazándola haciendo que se quejara levemente.

¿Le duele? Seguramente cayó antes de venir y se golpeó con algo, no creo que sea grave pero mejor no la incomodaré esta vez. Esta vez me conformé con abrazar su brazo. Besé su mejilla antes de dormir.

* * *

Siguiente capitulo: Una advertencia de Mars


	4. Una advertencia de marte

Capítulo 4: Una advertencia de Marte

El maldito sonido del despertador me despertó y a pesar de mi comodidad tuve que moverme para apagarlo, para luego ver a mi hermosa princesa. Sigo sin poder creer que hubiera ido a buscar mi liston y se hubiera quedado dormida mientras me esperaba, esta ya es la segunda vez que comparto mi cama con Serena.

Serena no parece a punto de despertar y debo admitir que a mí no me importaría un día sin clases. No pude evitar sonreír ante ese pensamiento, pasar tiempo a solas con mi princesa se escucha muy bien.

Nadie sabe que el despertador si sonó…

Sin embargo hubo algo que se interpuso en mis planes, mi celular empezó a sonar fuertemente y tuve que contestar con resignación.

-"¿Diga?"

-"Sé que está en tu casa, la vi quedarse dormida en tu cama con el fuego sagrado. Te recomiendo despertarla o llegaran tarde, también necesito hablar contigo en el templo, así que intenta no ganar una detención. Adiós." Dijo la sacerdotisa del grupo sorprendentemente seria y ligeramente molesta sin dejarme hablar ni un segundo.

Mierda, siempre supe que podía usar ese fuego para violar mi privacidad, pero jamás me imaginé que lo haría.

¿Me vio robando un beso a Serena?

¿Descubrió de alguna forma mi amor por nuestra princesa?

Maldita Rei, arruinaste mi momento a solas con Serena, mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas. Adiós a mi día perfecto…

-"Serena, despierta." Grité y mi princesa se escondió debajo de las cobijas.

-"Luna, 5 minutos más." Pidió medio dormida y no pude evitar reír. Serena es toda una perezosa, seguramente dormiría el día entero si se presenta la oportunidad.

-"Soy Mina y no te puedo dar más tiempo, mi querida princesa." Respondió quitando la cobija que cubría el rostro de mi princesa, quien se levantó abruptamente al verme.

-"Me quedé dormida. Lamento las molestias." Se disculpó lentamente intentando mantener los ojos abiertos y ligeramente sonrojada, no pude evitar sonreír al verla así. Es demasiado tierna. La abracé con fuerza sintiendo como su cuerpo parecía recostarse contra el mío.

-"Gracias por todo. Ayer actué como una completa idiota, te grité y aun así decidiste buscar mi listón y entregármelo tan pronto como lo encontraste." Los brazos de Serena me rodearon y de un momento a otro terminé en la cama, siendo utilizada como un peluche por mi princesa quien tenía los ojos cerrados. "¿Serena?" Escuché la respiración profunda de mi princesa, moví levemente su cuerpo escuchando quejidos.

-"Almohada caliente."

¿Realmente se acaba de quedar dormida? Estaba despierta hace unos segundos, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo sus ojos no estaban muy abiertos y cuando empecé a hablar no se movió, era como si yo estuviera cargando su cuerpo…

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Jamás me imaginé que así sería mi princesa en las mañanas, ahora entiendo las quejas de Luna, se queda dormida ante la más mínima comodidad. Una tierna y muy perezosa princesa.

Intenté moverme para alejarme de mi princesa durmiente pero no me lo permitió, no quería separarse de mí.

-"No dejaré que me la quites, Rei tonta." Habló dormida y no pude evitar reír nuevamente. Incluso en sus sueños pelea con Rei. "Es mi almohada de algodón de azúcar, no tuya. Ahora, como tu princesa, te ordeno que me dejes dormir todo el día, sailor gruñona."

¿Almohada de algodón azúcar? ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Bueno, dio una orden usando su título de princesa, y yo actué como una gruñona ayer, así que estoy obligada a seguir su orden ¿Cierto?

Hoy no hay exámenes y ya tengo una excusa para Rei. Parece que el día no va a ser tan malo como imaginé.

-"Como ordene, princesa ¿Alguna otra orden?" Murmuré a su oído y sorprendentemente continuó hablando.

-"Y también declaro que hoy será el día mundial del sueño y el dulce." Algo me dice que en esta parte Luna gritando y lamentándose por el futuro de Tokio de Cristal, afortunadamente yo no soy esa gata amargada.

-"Entonces hoy será un gran día."

Una princesa usándome de almohada de cuerpo completo, sus piernas están entrelazadas con las mías, sus brazos rodean mi cintura con fuerza y su cabeza está sobre mi pecho. Su cuerpo es tan caliente, tiene una energía tan cálida y calmante que envuelve mi cuerpo, relajando mis músculos y despejando mi mente.

Pasé horas atrapada por mi hermosa princesa, dormí un poco más y logré escapar del agarre de mi princesa. Compré un pizza, volví a la casa, la desperté y comimos. Nosotras corrimos al templo para recibir un regaño colectivo por faltar a clases y Amy nos prestó sus apuntes.

-"Mina, puedes acompañarme un segundo". Pidió Rei.

Me levanté con nerviosismo y la seguí con algo de timidez hasta llegar a pequeño bosque del templo.

"Ayer vi algo muy curioso cuando busqué tu listón. Vi a una niña pequeña muy parecida a nuestra querida princesa llamándote Venus y entregándote ese listón. ¿Por qué no elegiste a alguien mejor?"

-"Ella es la mejor persona que conozco". Una sonrisa burlona se formó en el rostro de la pelinegra.

-"Hablas de la chica torpe, perezosa y llorona que conocemos".

-"No. Hablo de la hermosa, dedicada, sabia, bondadosa y extremadamente altruista princesa que ustedes señalan constantemente por cosas que supuestamente debe cambiar. Contrario a lo que piensan ella es perfecta tal y como es. Ella es tierna cuando tropieza, linda cuando hace pucheros y hermosa cuando duerme". Argumenté con decisión. Rei me miró por varios minutos como si estuviera evaluándome antes de empezar a reír histéricamente. "No es ninguna broma". Hablé con molestia y la sailor del fuego se calmó.

-"El amor te golpeó más fuerte de lo que pensé. Un amor imposible por una tonta como ella, ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que la sailor del amor sería tan tonta? Sabes que ella tiene a Darién y se te ocurre robarle un beso. Este es un juego peligroso". Advirtió.

Lo peor es que sé que esa maldita perra tiene razón.

-"¿Crees que no lo sé? Ella se casará con él y yo permaneceré al lado de ella, como su una simple amiga". Ella suspiró pesadamente.

-"Lo lamento. Estás en una situación bastante cruel. Eres la guerrera enamorada que ve príncipe bastardo tratar como una mierda a la princesa que amas, quien jamás notará tus sentimientos porque vive en la luna. Aunque no lo creas comprendo lo que estás pasando". Habló con sinceridad causando mi sorpresa. Esto no puede ser verdad.

-"Eso significa que tú…"

-"Estuve enamorada de Serena, intenté salir con Darien para darle celos, luego descubrí su pasado amoroso y me rendí. Sabía que no podía competir con eso. Ahora la veo como a una hermana y creo que estoy enamorada de alguien más".

-"¿Quién?" Pregunté con intriga.

-"Alguien más inteligente que tú y la tonta de Serena juntas". Respondió con una sonrisa descarada. "Cambiando de tema, ¿Eres consciente de que esa despistada jamás notará tus sentimientos a menos que hables?" Asentí con irritación ante ese recordatorio. "Podrías aprovechar la partida de Darien y declararte, la harás pensar y tendrá que darte una respuesta". Debo admitir que estuve sorprendida por aquella respuesta.

-"¿Quieres que yo qué?" Grité.

-"Como sailor te diría que no lo hicieras, pero como su hermana en todo menos en sangre sé que es lo correcto. Solo hazlo, él estará fuera del país por algunos años y puedo ayudarte a ocultarlo de Darién".

-"¿Por qué?" Murmuró obteniendo una sonrisa segura por parte de mi amiga.

-"Porque sé que tú puedes cuidarla mejor que él". Se marchó sin permitirme seguir hablando.

¿Eso significa que tengo su apoyo? No puedo creerlo, Rei me apoya si decido actuar. Esto es increíble. El mundo parece estar sonriéndome últimamente.

Ya me decidí, le diré a finales del verano.


	5. La tormenta de verano

Capítulo 5: La tormenta de verano

Llegó el momento de las vacaciones de verano, la mejor época del año donde todo el mundo se divierte, va a la playa y tiene vacaciones románticas, planeamos un viaje a la playa todo el verano; sin embargo tanto Serena como yo terminamos en clases de verano así que no vamos a tener diversión. Adiós a mi oportunidad de ver a mi princesa en bikini, jugar en el agua y disfrutar de varios días sin trabajo escolar. Las chicas decidieron ir sin nosotras a la playa. Espero que en Hokkaido esté lloviendo tanto como en Tokio. Así es, verano en Tokio y en lugar de calor, la lluvia no para en ningún momento del día, arruinando cualquier plan que intente hacer después de clases con Serena.

-"Y hoy es el último día de las clases de verano, tenemos 2 semanas libres para divertirnos." Comentó Serena con emoción y yo simplemente asentí. Es cierto, hoy terminaron las horribles clases de verano, sin embargo ninguna de las dos recibió dinero para ir a la playa a causa de nuestras horribles calificaciones. Las traidoras llegaran 3 días antes de que terminen las vacaciones de verano.

Bueno, tal vez lo mejor sea aprovechar la situación. Podría tener una cita con Serena y confesar mis sentimientos. Sé que he practicado lo suficiente para decirle lo que siento por ella, estoy lista para tener mi respuesta.

-"¿Quieres celebrar que ya terminamos las clases de verano? Podríamos ir a un café que está por aquí cerca, escuché que sirven unos postres deliciosos". Tartamudeé con algo de torpeza y Serena asintió algo desconcertada.

-"Es una excelente idea, pero no creo que sea necesario que pagues por mí".

Es cierto, siempre que salimos juntas pagamos por lo nuestro.

-"Quiero invitarte esta vez. Puedes tomarlo como una cita si quieres". Agregué con timidez observando la expresión de mi princesa, quien sonrió en lugar de parecer horrorizada ante la idea de tener una cita conmigo.

-"Si ese es el caso supongo que no hay problema". Eso fue todo lo que dijo.

¿Eso es todo? ¿La invito a una cita y lo acepta como si fuera lo más normal del mundo? Esperaba que hiciera un drama, hablando de cómo está saliendo con Darién y que tener una cita con alguien más era imposible. Esto es demasiado bueno, aunque también puede tratarse de esas ocasiones en las cuales Serena no comprende lo que está sucediendo realmente. La creo capaz de interpretar una cita conmigo como simplemente pasar tiempo con una amiga.

Tomamos nuestros bolsos y saqué mi sombrilla con algo de irritación por la lluvia. ¿Por qué tiene que llover todos los días?

-"Se me quedó la sombrilla, se me olvidó empacarla esta mañana". Se quejó Serena e inmediatamente aproveché la oportunidad para compartir sombrilla. Cuando mi princesa abrazó mi brazo y empezamos a caminar juntas, inmediatamente decidí que la lluvia era lo mejor del mundo. Me encanta su cercanía.

-"¿Por qué tiene que llover tanto?" Murmuró y muy pronto se escuchó el primer trueno causando el miedo de mi princesa. Dejó escapar un pequeño grito, sus músculos se tensaron y en cuestión de segundos apretaban fuertemente mi brazo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Es cierto, Serena odia los truenos. Lo había olvidado porque esta es la primera tormenta en mucho tiempo y básicamente la única en la cual Serena no es capaz de llevarnos a algún lugar ruidoso o colocar la música a todo volumen en el templo.

-"Está bien. Estoy aquí". Le dije con suavidad y mi princesa me miró avergonzada. Saqué mi reproductor de música y audífonos de mi bolsillo. "No te puedes asustar si no lo escuchas, ¿Cierto?" Ayudé a mi princesa asintió suavemente hasta que cayó otro rayo causando que se asustara nuevamente, la calmé y le puse los audífonos.

Antes de que empezara a reproducir la primera canción, un tercer rayo causó que mi princesa me abrazara, casi haciéndome soltar el reproductor y la sombrilla. De alguna manera me las ingenié para activar la lista de reproducción, guardar mi reproductor en su bolsillo y empezar a caminar aún abrazándola.

Recibimos varias miradas extrañas por parte de cualquier persona que nos veía, sin embargo lo peor fue cuando llegué al café, escuché unos comentarios despectivos de una mujer mayor, sin embargo se detuvieron cuando la fulminé con la mirada, para mi gran alivio mi princesa permaneció ignorante de la situación como siempre. Guie a mi princesa a la mesa más alejada del lugar e hice que se sentara dándole la espalda a la ventana.

-"¿Desea ordenar algo? ¿Necesita ayuda con su sombrilla?" Pidió un mesero joven, visiblemente desconcertado por nuestra inesperada entrada y posiblemente por el hecho de que Serena se niegue a soltarme.

-"Un par de tazas de té de manzanilla por el momento". Pedí y le entregué mi sombrilla para que la dejara en la entrada, la tormenta pasó y mesero llegó con nuestro pedido. Acaricié suavemente el cabello de mi princesa antes de quitarle los audífonos y besar su frente con cariño.

-"Lo lamento". Murmuró.

-"No te preocupes, no es ningún problema". Hablé con suavidad organizando su cabello un poco, mi princesa me agradeció en silencio por mi gesto y tomó un par de sorbos de té.

-"Gracias por ayudarme tanto".

-"Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho". Argumenté y mi princesa rodó los ojos.

-"Luna me hubiera gritado y reclamado por ser inmadura, Rei se hubiera burlado, Darien siempre ha preferido ignorar lo mucho que odio los rayos y me aleja si lo abrazo cuando me asusto o me dice que estoy exagerando". Respondió y no por primera vez sentí deseos de aniquilar a ese príncipe frio y poco comprensivo.

¿Por qué ese hombre valora tan poco a una mujer tan dulce y amorosa como mi princesa?

-"¿Por qué le temes a los rayos?" Pregunté después de un largo e incómodo silencio, obteniendo una mirada de sorpresa por parte de mi princesa. Ella no esperaba mi pregunta.

-"Eres posiblemente la primera persona que pregunta y debo decir que también eres la única a la que le respondería". En ese momento no pude evitar sentir intriga. "Poco antes de cumplir 13 años mi abuelo enfermó y mis padres se fueron con Sammy a visitarlo porque yo tenía exámenes, me dejaron sola bajo la supervisión ocasional de una tía que solamente me visitó el primer día, aunque eso no es tan importante. El punto fue que todos los días tenía que comprar mi comida, una noche noté que no tenía nada para mi desayudo, así que decidí salir por la noche para comprar algo a una tienda en medio de una tormenta".

Esta historia por algún motivo ya no me estaba gustando, especialmente cuando vi las lágrimas formarse en su mirada.

-"¿Estás bien? No tienes que contarme ahora si te sientes mal". Hablé pero Serena simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-"De regreso a mi casa durante esa noche tormentosa, algo sucedió. Iba cruzando la calle con mis compras y no había nadie, un rayo me cegó, escuché la alarma de un par de carros detrás de mi, corrí con algo de miedo hacia delante y un carro me golpeó. Casi podía jurar que en el instante en el que el carro me golpeó y salí volando escuché otro fuerte e igualmente cruel trueno. Cuando desperté vi fuego a algunos metros de distancia y de alguna manera empecé a correr con una pierna rota.

Estaba sola, no había nadie en mi casa, estaba cubierta de sangre y la tormenta no se detenía. Mi cabeza me dolía, veía borroso, me dolía todo mi cuerpo y estaba terriblemente asustada. Me desmayé aun escuchando los incesantes rayos, pensando que iba a morir y nadie lo sabría hasta un mes después cuando se suponía mis padres regresarían.

Al despertar me encontraba perfectamente saludable aunque extremadamente cansada y hambrienta. Había manchas de sangre en mi ropa y cabello diciendo que realmente algo había ocurrido, me duché, comí y dormí un poco. Al día siguiente visité a Molly y ella estaba preocupada por mí porque aparentemente yo había faltado casi unas 3 semanas a la escuela, tuve que mentir y decirle que pasé algún tiempo con mis padres. Estaba muriéndome del miedo".

-"¿Qué hiciste?" Pregunté intentando calmarme y limpiando las lágrimas que en algún momento empecé a derramar.

-"Hice lo que podría llamarse practicar para ser una Sailor, es decir, mentir. Busqué la copia del permiso de Sammy para faltar a la escuela, lo alteré y falsifiqué la firma de mi mamá, lo entregué al director y me dijo que le dijera a mi madre que la próxima vez debía avisar antes. Boté la ropa que había utilizado ese día y guardé casi todo el dinero que yo no había gastado las últimas 3 semanas. Mis padres y Sammy llegaron tres días después".

¡Por el amor de la dios! Serena acaba de decir que un carro la atropelló, estaba terriblemente herida, estuvo inconsciente por semanas y lo escondió básicamente de la misma manera que yo escondería mis malas calificaciones.

-"¿Realmente?" Pregunté con incredulidad y mi princesa asintió. "¿Me estás diciendo que fuiste atropellada y lo único que hiciste fue ocultar la evidencia como si fuera cualquier cosa? ¿Nadie sabe sobre tu accidente?"

-"Tú sabes sobre mi accidente. Y para tu información lo oculté porque precisamente no era cualquier cosa, tenía miedo de decirlo porque era la cosa más extraña del mundo y tampoco quería preocupar a nadie".

¿Por qué ya me lo esperaba?

Lo único que de alguna manera me hace sentir mejor es el hecho de que yo sé su secreto ahora. En lugar de reclamarle y regañarla debo escucharla hablar.

-"¿Algo más?"

-"Poco después de eso empecé a notar lo que ya sabes, que yo sano más rápido que una persona normal y los truenos me causan terror. He intentado ignorarlos, pero no soy capaz y es como si regresara a ese día. Antes era peor, me paralizaba completamente e incluso podía llegar a desmayarme con un simple trueno, mejoré a los 14, especialmente al convertirme en Sailor. Supongo que la razón por la cual no me paralizo cuando hay una tormenta durante una batalla es por la adrenalina". Yo me limité a asentir levemente y después de algún tiempo me decidí a hablar.

-"Serena, si alguna vez te pasa algo parecido a lo de tu accidente y tengas miedo o estés preocupada, por favor habla de eso conmigo". Pedí con suavidad y Serena sonrió.

-"Gracias, lo aprecio mucho".

Después de un incómodo silencio llamé al mesero y pedí algunos postres, bromeé un poco y Serena empezó a reír aligerando el ambiente. Hablamos de cosas normales, como de música y lo bueno que fue terminar con nuestras clases de verano y finalmente me decidí a hablar.

-"Serena, hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte". Hablé con seriedad captando la atención de mi princesa.

-"Si, Mina". Mi miró fijamente con aquellos hermosos ojos. Su mirada cálida me intimidó un poco esta vez.

-"Yo quisiera… Era para decirte… yo…". Tartamudeé con nerviosismo viendo la ahora divertida mirada de Serena.

-"Eres tan bonita cuando estás nerviosa". Dijo con una sonrisa. ¿Ella realmente dijo eso?

-"¿Qué?" Ella me miró con vergüenza.

-"¿Lo dije en voz alta?" Preguntó y no pude evitar reír un poco. "Por lo menos no eres Haruka".

-"Tienes razón. Ahora volviendo al tema. Quería decirte que estoy…" En ese momento me detuve al sentir una sensación conocida recorrer mi cuerpo y al ver la mirada de Serena supe que no era mi imaginación. "Un enemigo".

-"En el parque". Completó e inmediatamente pagué la cuenta y empezamos a correr hacia el lugar del ataque.

Parece que tendré que posponer mi declaración un poco.

Está decidido, le diré después de la batalla.


	6. Mi vida es suya

Capítulo 6: Mi vida es suya

El monstruo que tuvo la brillante idea de interrumpir mi declaración estaba persiguiendo a una pareja en la mitad del parque. Era un monstruo humanoide con un par de espadas que parecían estar pegadas a sus brazos, rostro de león y múltiples espinas rodeando su cuello, cabeza y parte de su espalda, algo similar a una melena.

Sailor Moon me indicó que me colara detrás del villano mientras ella lo distraía, así que me escondí entre los arbustos esperando mi señal.

-"Detente ahí". Habló Sailor Moon e inmediatamente el villano se detuvo al tiempo que yo me acercaba sigilosamente hacia la pareja. "¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir el tiempo libre de los jóvenes?"

-"¿Quiénes eres tú?" Preguntó el villano completamente distraído mientras yo lograba llegar a la pareja e indicarles que huyeran en silencio.

-"Soy una sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna". Habló fuertemente mirando disimuladamente a la cual ahora se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras yo protegía el camino para ellos, tomando mi posición de ataque entre ellos y el enemigo.

Si hay algo bueno en las presentaciones es que sirven para distraer al malo y esta no es la excepción.

-"Rayo creciente de Venus. Fulmina". Ataqué, sin embargo el enemigo logró esquivar el ataque y acercarse a mí casi lo suficiente como para que una de sus espadas rozara mi rostro. Le di una patada y me alejé con ayuda de Sailor Moon.

No es seguro pelear de cerca con algo que tiene navajas en los brazos.

Empezamos a pelear lanzando ataques de lejos y corriendo constantemente, descubriendo que ese monstruo podía lanzar bolas de energía con su boca. Después de algún tiempo Sailor Moon tropezó y recibió un ataque de una bola de energía, la fuerza del impacto fue suficiente como para tumbar 2 árboles. Sailor Moon jadeaba en el piso, luchando por recuperar el aliento.

-"¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a Sailor Moon?" Grité con ira.

Salté hacia el enemigo buscando venganza, evadí sus brazos con mucha dificultad y nuevamente me tuve que alejar. El enemigo aprovechó y corrió hacia Sailor Moon, quien aún se luchaba por levantarse del piso. Yo no tenía tiempo para invocar un ataque, pero no podía quedarme quieta mientras el enemigo asesinaba a mi amada. Mi reacción fue rápida, simplemente corrí y me posicioné frente a Sailor Moon.

Mi vida es suya.

-"¡Venus!" Gritó mi princesa y en cuestión de segundos el dolor recorrió mi cuerpo.

La espada había atravesado mi abdomen, tenía un agujero del tamaño de mi mano en mi estómago y el monstruo rio antes de sacar su brazo de mi cuerpo y dejarme caer al piso. Sailor Moon ya se había levantado, pero me miraba en estado de shock mientras el enemigo caminaba hacia ella.

-"Ahora sigues tú". Habló con diversión.

Mi princesa no parecía reaccionar.

Intenté respirar profundamente y concentrarme en hacer un ataque, no podía dejar que él tocara a mi princesa. Nadie lastimaría a mi princesa mientras yo estuviera vida. Mi vida era suya y yo utilizaría hasta la última gota de mi poder para mantenerla a salvo.

Antes de que la espada pudiera tocar el cuerpo de Sailor Moon, fui capaz de invocar la cadena del amor de Venus para inmovilizarlo.

-"¡Serena!" Mi princesa reaccionó al escuchar mi voz y con un ataque decidido redujo al enemigo a cenizas y corrió hacia mí.

Sigue viva, venció al enemigo.

-"¡Mina!" Corrió hacia mí llorando con amargura. "¿Por qué lo hiciste? No tenías que hacer eso". Sentía mareo y con todas mis fuerzas intenté mantener mis ojos abiertos. Sabía que estaba muriendo, no es la primera vez que me sentía así.

Tal vez sea momento de despedirme.

-"Mi vida siempre fue tuya. Cada latido de mi corazón, cada suspiro y cada pensamiento siempre estuvo destinado a ti. Di mi vida por ti porque te amo, mi vida simplemente no tendría sentido si no puedo estar a tu lado, así que por favor no uses el cristal de plata por mí". Murmuré con dificultad.

-"No puedes morir. No vas a morir". Su grito resonó en todo el parque y mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse al tiempo que me hundía en la profunda oscuridad. Lo último que vi fue su rostro lleno de amargura y dolor, llorando como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Deseé abrazarla pero no podía hacerlo, las fuerzas abandonaron mi cuerpo.

Por lo menos finalmente pude confesar mis sentimientos, supongo puedo irme en paz.

Tal vez nos podamos encontrar en otra vida. Una vida en la que no exista Darién y tú correspondas mis sentimientos, eso sería sin duda alguna perfecto.

"No vas a morir hoy, no lo permitiré porque mi vida también es tuya". Su voz, sus palabras, debe ser producto de mi imaginación. Es la primera vez que la muerte me juega esta clase de trucos, tal vez sea mi desesperación.

Mi vida es suya. Esta vida, la siguiente y cada una de mis reencarnaciones le pertenecen.

Mi hermosa princesa, espero volver a verte pronto.

Adiós, amada mía.

* * *

 **Espero que estén disfrutando mi historia. Normalmente no pongo notas al final de los capítulos pero por esta vez aprovecharé para agradecerles por leer este fanfic y hacerles saber que planeo publicar el siguiente capítulo el jueves 19 de abril para que estén atentos. Espero leer sus comentarios de este capítulo pronto.**

 **Siguiente capítulo: Repercuciones de la batalla.**


	7. Repercusiones de la batalla

Capítulo 7: Repercusiones de la batalla

Cuando abrí mis ojos lo primero que vi fue un techo y la luz del amanecer filtrándose por la ventana. Me encontraba en una cama cubierta de una cobija gruesa y algo levantando mis piernas, al levantar mi cobija pude ver una caja con un con una cobija doblada entre mis piernas y la caja. Mi cuerpo desnudo reposaba sobre una toalla y había una segunda toalla cubriendo mi abdomen.

Tardé algunos minutos en reconocer la habitación de mi princesa y recordar la herida que había recibido en la última batalla, fue entonces que lo recordé, las heridas letales son las únicas que no desaparecen al salir de la transformación. Pensé que estaba muriendo, confesé mis sentimientos a mi princesa y ahora estoy aquí, acostada en su cama.

-"Mina…" Escuché un murmullo viniendo del piso, era la voz de mi princesa, con dificultad logré mover mi cabeza para poder ver el piso.

Era un completo desastre, nuestras camisas escolares y faldas se encontraban cubiertas de sangre y mugre, un cajón del escritorio de Serena se encontraba en el piso y finalmente, mi amada princesa se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en el piso rodeada de libros, con el cabello suelto cubriendo su rostro gran parte del suelo con sus hermosos y brillantes cabellos de oro.

-"¿Me cuidaste toda la noche?" Murmuré completamente asombrada por las acciones de mi princesa, casi inmediatamente mi princesa se levantó completamente aturdida.

-"Me quedé dormida." Dijo ligeramente dormida para luego voltear y verme, la sorpresa y alegría inundó su rostro mientras las lágrimas aparecían. "¡Estás despierta!"

-"Si, supongo que lo estoy." Sonreí y en cuestión de segundos sus brazos envolvieron mi cuerpo, y lo único que podía ver era una cascada dorada mientras escuchaba sus sollozos. "Estoy bien." Repetí una y otra vez mientras acariciaba su cabeza con mis brazos. Cuando finalmente se calmó mi frágil princesa, ella se alejó limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro. "Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" Pregunté.

-"Te saqué de tu transformación después de que desmayaste y te traje a mi casa, al salir de tu transformación la hemorragia se detuvo. Me ocupé de tu herida y tuve que investigar lo que debía hacer con la pérdida de sangre, estabas pálida, tu cuerpo estaba frío y sudabas, en algún momento dejaste de respirar y tuve que usar RCP." Al escuchar esto último no pude evitar tocar mis labios, causando el visible sonrojo de mi princesa, quien desvió la mirada con torpeza.

-"Y déjame adivinar, ¿Estoy desnuda porque decidiste apreciar mi belleza?" Bromeé y el rostro de Serena obtuvo un color tan rojo como el de la falda de Sailor Mars.

-"Estaba lloviendo y no pensé mucho, simplemente podías empeorar si estabas mojada. Usé mi secador para secar tu cabello después de encargarme de lo anterior y una toalla para el resto de tu cuerpo, luego cubrí la herida con otra toalla y te cubrí con una cobija." Explicó ligeramente avergonzada, recuperando con rapidez su seriedad. "Después compré y te apliqué una inyección para evitar infección, por lo que fue con una espada, refuerzo antitetánico o algo parecido. Oh, por cierto ¿Tienes hambre? también preparé una comida saludable y compré suplementos de vitaminas en mi escritorio, solo dime y puedo calentar la comida."

Ojos rojos por el llanto, ojeras marcadas, incluso podía ver el cansancio y la preocupación en su mira. Serena me cuidó toda la noche sin ayuda de nadie más, además de haberse convertido en alguna clase de médico en solo unas cuantas horas.

La verdad era clara, gracias a ella estoy viva en estos momentos.

-"Eso estaría bien." Murmuré y fui recibida por una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Serena.

-"En ese caso voy a traerte tu desayuno." Para levantarse y salir de la habitación. Después de algunos minutos, Serena volvió haciendo equilibrio con una bandeja en cada mano, y cada bandeja sorprendentemente llena de comida.

Había un par de jugos de naranja, 2 platos con porciones generosas de Tamagoyaki, pescado cubierto con una salsa extraña, trozos de verduras y el pescado maltratado, una ensalada de dudosa presentación, con lechuga, tomate, calabacín y lo que parecía ser verduras fritas, finalmente 2 platos con avena caliente y un plato adicional con dos Onigiri. A pesar de la pobre presentación de esta comida en comparación con la de Lita, sin duda alguna tenía un buen olor y se había esforzado en prepararla.

-"Preparaste un banquete completo." Comenté sin dejar de ver las bandejas mientras Serena las acomodaba en su escritorio. "Espero que no te hayas lastimado esta vez." Dije observando sus manos fijamente.

-"Solo me quemé con el aceite, pero la herida ya sanó mientras dormía." Comentó viendo su mano derecha, esa respuesta no me bastó, le pedí que me mostrara sus manos y tal y como me había dicho estaban en perfecto estado.

Serena me ayudó a sentarme, manteniendo recta mi columna para evitar moverme sin abrir la herida y colocó un par de almohadas detrás de mí. Tras moverme un poco pude recostar mi espalda contra las almohadas, quedando perfectamente sentada en la cama con las piernas ahora extendidas. A continuación, mi princesa quitó todo lo que había encima de su mesa de noche y acercó la silla de su escritorio, para dejar una bandeja encima de mis piernas y la otra en la mesa de noche. Finalmente se sentó en la silla, frente a la mesa de noche, al lado mío entregándome los cubiertos y una servilleta.

-"Itadakimasu." Murmuré ante la expectante mirada de mi princesa para tomar mis palillos, partí un trozo de pescado y lo metí en mi boca, sorprendiéndome inmediatamente con el sabor.

-"Lo lamento, se estaba quemando y..."

-"Está delicioso." Dije sin poder creerlo causando la sorpresa de Serena y seguí comiendo. La salsa estaba muy bien condimentada, sin duda alguna más condimentado de lo que debía ser la comida japonesa pero era delicioso. Los Tamagoyaki estaban dulces, tal y como me gustan y la ensalada estaba bien, la ensalada tenía salsa de soya, miel y ajonjolí, los trozos de verduras fritas también estaban muy bien. La combinación sin duda alguna es deliciosa. "Incluso la ensalada está buena."

-"¿Realmente lo piensas?" Preguntó con incredulidad sin dejar de observarme, en todo este tiempo que he estado comiendo ella no ha empezado su comida.

-"Claro que sí. Te juro que no estoy mintiendo." Serena comió algo de la comida y no parecía asombrada.

-"Sabe normal, tal vez Darien criticaría el exceso de condimento."

-"A mí me gusta el condimento, está absolutamente perfecto. Incluso mejor que la comida de Lita." Fue en ese momento que noté la brillante sonrisa de Serena, una hermosa y amplia sonrisa acompañada de un considerable brillo en sus ojos. Esta es de las pocas veces que sonríe así, sobre todo desde que empezó a atacar este último enemigo.

Amo su sonrisa.

El resto del desayuno fue normal, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para intentar terminar la comida que me preparó mi princesa pero no fui capaz, aunque no fue ningún problema porque Serena tenía el hambre suficiente como para comer lo que quedaba en mi plato. Cuando terminó de comer, llevó los platos a la cocina y regresó con un vaso con agua, me dio unos suplementos de vitaminas y sentarse al lado mío con nerviosismo.

-"Mina, sobre lo que dijiste ayer…"

Fue entonces que lo recordé, le confesé mis sentimientos en lo que pensé era mis últimos minutos con vida.

La declaración fue incluso más vergonzosa de lo que había planeado.

-"No te preocupes, puedes olvidarlo". Dije con pánico causando la sonrisa de mi princesa.

-"No quiero olvidarlo". Dijo con seriedad mientras tomaba mis manos. "Siempre has sido muy especial conmigo, me aceptas con todos mis defectos en lugar de decirme constantemente que debo cambiar, además de eso eres afectuosa y divertida. Me haces sentir de la misma forma en que solía sentirme cuando empecé a salir con Darién, tal vez mejor."

-"Serena…" Murmuré su nombre mientras sentía las lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas, no podía desviar mi mirada de sus ojos, llenos de amor y honestidad.

"Cuando estoy a tu lado me siento protegida, aceptada y amada. Todas las mañanas de camino a clases siempre me das la atención que siempre deseaba obtener de Darién, me haces sentir amada y llena de energía sin importar lo mal que me sienta. También fuiste comprensiva con lo de los truenos, cualquier otra persona simplemente hubiera asumido que era porque era exagerada o inmadura." Misteriosamente enmudeció y desvió la mirada para empezar a jugar con sus dedos buscando las palabras correctas para continuar. "¿Podemos intentarlo? ¿Quieres salir conmigo?"

-"Siempre deseé escuchar esas palabras. Quiero salir contigo." Dije con emoción y Serena me abrazó con cuidado y yo me aferré a ella, lo suficientemente fuerte para constatar que era real.

No puedo creerlo, finalmente sucedió.

A pesar de soñar con este momento tantos años nunca pensé que sucedería realmente, sin embargo sucedió.

¿Por qué demonios no confesé mis sentimientos antes?

-"Hace cuánto tiempo…" Empecé sin saber cómo preguntar y Serena se separó de mí con algo de vergüenza.

-"¿Recuerdas la cena del cumpleaños de Darien?" Yo simplemente asentí con intriga al escuchar. "Supongo que desde esa noche empecé a cuestionar mi relación con Darien. No compartíamos ningún gusto en común, siempre parecía avergonzarse de mí, era poco afectuoso y siempre me hacía sentir como una inútil. La forma en que empezamos a salir tampoco fue la mejor, básicamente descubrimos que teníamos un romance en una vida pasada y empezamos a salir, y yo simplemente acepté encantada por una historia romántica. Pensé que había encontrado mi príncipe azul y debía luchar por su amor, creo que inicialmente me había enamorado más de esa idea que de él". Admitió y yo no pude evitar verla con la mandíbula desencajada.

-"Un minuto, quieres decir que el amor perfecto…"

-"Jamás existió de la forma que ustedes pensaron. Por la época de Beryl y Alan y Ann, estaba perdidamente enamorada de la idea del príncipe azul, tenía 14 años. Solo por esta vez lo admito, fui algo inmadura e infantil con respecto a ese tema". Habló y yo me sentí como una idiota.

¿Cómo no pude verlo? Obviamente no podía enamorarse de esa forma, según lo que escuché de la relación de Serena y Darien es que no se soportaban, peleaban de la misma forma que Rei y Serena, con la diferencia de que esa era su única interacción. Además del amor platónico de Serena por Tuxedo Mask, no existía nada más entre ellos.

-"Puedes continuar." Murmuré con un ligero toque de amargura al darme cuenta de lo mucho que pude haber hecho en esa época.

"Me hiciste pensar que merecía algo mejor. Fue algo difícil, realmente no sabía lo que quería y tuve que hacer una lista para recordarlo." Con timidez sacó una pequeña y arrugada hoja de papel de un cajón de la mesa de noche y me lo entregó.

Podía ver varios errores de ortografía pero me abstuve que comentar algo esta vez, se puede leer y es lo único que importa en este momento.

 _-Divertido_

 _-Gentil_

 _-Romántico_

 _-Amable_

 _-Que me haga sentir especial_

 _-Afectuoso_

 _-Comprensivo_

 _-Que me proteja y se preocupe por mí_

 _-Que me brinde consuelo_

 _-Tierno_

 _-Alguien con quien desee estar_

La lista básicamente describía al opuesto de Darién.

-"Pasé mucho tiempo pensando en quien podría ser esa persona, fue entonces que una compañera de secundaria dijo que hacíamos buena pareja. Eras la persona que buscaba, aunque en un principio quise negarlo, pero una cosa llevó a la otra y ya no podía dejar de pensar en ti." Podía ver el sonrojo en su rostro. "Puede que no sea la historia más romántica pero así fue que ocurrió. Es más difícil de lo que piensas descubrir que sientes algo por una amiga."

-"En realidad es muy sorprendente viniendo de ti, parece más como algo que Amy hubiera hecho." Comenté realmente sorprendida. No es común en Serena pensar tanto las cosas, ella es más impulsiva y tiende a hacer las cosas y pensar después.

-"Pensé que por una vez debía pensar con claridad o cometería el mismo error." Yo simplemente asentí para luego recordar algo importante.

-"¿Y Darién?" Pregunté con timidez causando la sonrisa de Serena.

-"Terminé con él la noche antes de que dejara el país, lo tomó muy bien y por motivos desconocidos, Setsuna llegó cuando pensé en salir del apartamento. Es mi deber casarme con él para crear una alianza entre el reino de la luna y la tierra, sin embargo los dos tenemos la libertad de elegir con quién queremos compartir nuestras vidas. A los ojos de Tokio de Cristal la Neo Reina Serenity y Endymion están casados, sin embargo las parejas de Serena Tsukino y Darién Chiba no tienen importancia para ellos."

Eso significa que casarse con Darien sería únicamente una formalidad y que nosotras incluso podríamos casarnos gracias a eso de la doble identidad. Me siento realmente feliz en estos momentos.

Serena no tardó mucho en preguntarme sobre cómo terminé enamorándome de ella. Le conté sobre nuestro primer encuentro y finalmente pude ver realización en su mirada, para luego fruncir el ceño visiblemente molesta.

-"Debí haberlo imaginado." Yo simplemente la miré con intriga.

Fue entonces que Serena confesó algunas cosas sobre su infancia. Al parecer desde los 4 años empezó a recordar su vida pasada, ella no llamaba a sus padres por un simple papá y mamá, los llamaba papá Kenji y mamá Ikuko, además de corregir constantemente a la gente que la llamaba Serena, en lugar de Serenity. Sus padres estaban preocupados y después de varias visitas a especialistas, lograron que Serena pensara que todo era un sueño.

-"Debido a que siempre te llamaba Venus y jamás te conocieron, posiblemente pensaron que eras un invento de mi imaginación, y supongo que al final me convencieron." Terminó lamentándose y yo simplemente la vi con simpatía, después de todo no fue culpa suya haberme olvidado.

-"¿Y el listón?"

-"Creo que recuerdo mejor eso. Fue la primera vez que empecé a recordar. Estaba en el centro comercial con mi mamá, todo iba bien hasta que vi el listón, hasta que vi el listón. Te recordé a ti, como Sailor Venus jugando conmigo, diciéndome que siempre estaría a mi lado, creí que si compraba ese listón volvería a verte. Como era de esperarse fui capaz de convencer a mi mamá de comprarlo. No había lugar al que fuera sin llevar el listón hasta…"

-"Entregármelo a mí." Completé y Serena asintió. Después de algunos minutos de silencio, Serena me pidió permiso para revisar y limpiar mi herida.

Permanecí inmóvil mientras ella quitaba la cobija que cubría mi cuerpo desnudo, retiró la toalla que rodeaba mi abdomen, fue entonces que vi mi herida o lo que quedaba de ella, era una línea recta gruesa de unos 8cm y había un zigzag negro que mantenía cerrada la herida; también había una especie de líquido cubriendo la zona. Serena tomó un algodón y lo mojó en alcohol para empezar a limpiar aquel líquido violáceo sobre la herida.

¿Cómo demonios no me duele eso? Ahora que lo pienso, no siento a Serena tocando mi herida o el ardor que debería producirme el alcohol.

-"Serena, no siento nada." Comenté con preocupación para recibir una pequeña sonrisa por parte de mi princesa.

-"Es una medicina especial del milenio de plata." Confesó mientras sacaba una especie de perfume de su escritorio y lo aplicaba sobre la herida, nuevamente la zona había recuperado su color violeta. Repitió el proceso en la herida de mi espalda, esta vez pude ver una venda sucia y a Serena colocando otra limpia en ese lugar; finalmente Serena envolvió nuevamente mi abdomen con la toalla y organizó las almohadas para que pudiera acostarme.

-"¿Qué es esa cosa?" Pregunté con intriga.

-"Se llama poción del peleador, creo que esa es la traducción más cercana a japonés. Elimina bacterias del medio, protegiendo la zona herida, además de adormecer la zona y favorecer la sanación. Algún tiempo antes de obtener la transformación de Eternal Sailor Moon, fui a la luna y saqué un libro de pociones curativas de la biblioteca del castillo, la preparé poco después porque pensé que podía ser útil."

-"Y sin duda alguna lo fue." Comenté y Serena simplemente asintió. "Gracias por todo, Serena." Agradecí con sinceridad, recibiendo como respuesta un beso en la frente.

-"No tienes que agradecerlo porque mi vida también es tuya". Dijo acariciando mi mejilla con calma sorprendiéndome enormemente antes de empezar a llorar.

Así que no era producto de mi imaginación, ella realmente lo dijo.

-"Y mi vida es tuya, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será sin importar nada". Juré con solemnidad causando una pequeña sonrisa por parte de mi princesa.

-"Jamás nos separaremos". Besó nuevamente mi frente. "Duerme un poco, necesitas descansar para recuperarte". Me limité a asentir con una gran sonrisa e intenté seguir el consejo de mi amada princesa. Sobra decir que la gran felicidad que invadía mi cuerpo no me dejó conciliar el sueño hasta varias horas después.

Ella me pertenece, dijo que ella era mía de la misma forma que mi vida es suya.

Ella es mi princesa, mi amada princesa y solamente mía.

Desearía tener la energía suficiente para hacer un escándalo, aplastar a Artemis, darle a la mala excusa de príncipe una patada donde más le duele, gritarle y empezar a bailar felizmente frente a él escuchando su llanto miserable.


	8. Cuidados y las chicas

Cuidados y las chicas

Han pasado una semana días desde que empecé a salir con mi princesa y no he hecho nada más que dormir. Sigo débil por mis heridas. Desde el primer día, Serena no me deja levantarme sin ayuda por temor a que se abra mi herida, además de mi debilidad por la pérdida de sangre.

-"¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Puedo llevarte a la sala para ver televisión o jugar algún videojuego de Sammy?"

Serena me ha estado tratando como a una diosa desde la batalla. Ella me prepara su deliciosa comida, me pregunta constantemente si necesito ayuda con algo, cuida mis heridas, me ayuda a moverme y vestirme. Sus habilidades como enfermera sin duda alguna han mejorado dramáticamente.

-"Sería una buena idea, estoy algo aburrida de estar en la cama".

Mi princesa sonrió ampliamente y me ayudó a levantarme, coloqué mi mano alrededor de su cuello y ella rodeó mi cintura para empezar a caminar lentamente, bajamos las escaleras y Serena me ayudó a sentarme en el sofá. Revisó rápidamente mis heridas, verificando que estuvieran en perfecto estado y organizó mi cabello con cariño.

-"Ya te ves mucho mejor".

-"Por supuesto, soy la Sailor de la belleza". Contesté con entusiasmo y ella sonrió.

-"¿Realmente? Y yo que pensaba que eras la diosa de la belleza, mi amor". Habló y besó mi frente con cariño.

Oh, por el amor de dios ¿Ella realmente dijo eso?

-"Serena". Ella se sonrojó completamente al notar lo que había dicho y yo sonreí completamente embelesada por su aspecto y palabras.

-"Debes tener frio, voy a ir por una cobija para las dos". Mi princesa básicamente escapó de la habitación.

Mi princesa es tan tierna y bonita…

No pude evitar reír pensando en mi suerte.

Serena llegó algunos minutos después sosteniendo un par de tazas con chocolate caliente y una cobija en su hombro, dejó las tazas en la mesa y se acomodó a mi lado cubriendo nuestros cuerpos con la manta. Vimos una película de espias y noté que Serena en algún momento de la película se quedó dormida, así que recosté su cabeza sobre mi hombro con una gran sonrisa.

Se ve tan linda cuando duerme…

Acaricié su mejilla con cariño y la observé hasta que abrió sus ojos. Permaneció en silencio, visiblemente pensativa, sin siquiera moverse.

-"Mina, ¿Crees que soy una buena novia?" Preguntó en voz baja.

-"Por supuesto que lo eres, eres al mejor de todas. Eres amorosa, cariñosa, detallista y muy atenta". Dije con seguridad.

-"¿No te parece que te estoy sofocando?" Podía ver sus ojos cristalizándose al hacer aquella pregunta.

-"No, me pareces perfecta. Eres la novia que siempre deseé". Mi princesa abrazó mi brazo y empezó a llorar en silencio. "¿Dije algo malo?"

-"No es nada". Fue una respuesta demasiado rápida.

Mi princesa jamás ha sido buena mintiendo por algo diferente a omisión de los hechos, si alguien le hace una pregunta directa, siempre obtendrá las respuestas adecuadas o por lo menos sabrá que está intentando mentir.

-"Serena". La miré por varios minutos exigiendo respuestas hasta que finalmente se resignó y empezó a respirar profundamente.

-"Tenía miedo de estar molestándote, no a todos les gusta que yo haga esta clase de cosas todo el tiempo". Contestó sin dignarse a verme e inmediatamente uní puntos.

Es por Darién.

Yo lo vi en varias ocasiones regañando a mi princesa por abrazarlo o mostrarle su afecto en público, debe ser él, siempre es él quien la hace sentir como un estorbo. Supongo que ahora es mi deber empezar a limpiarlo de su vida.

-"Esa es tu naturaleza, si no lo hicieras yo pensaría que estás incómoda conmigo, algo te preocupa o me quieres dejar. Me gusta que me abraces, pases tiempo conmigo y me digas cosas agradables, me haces sentir amada e increíblemente afortunada por tenerte en mi vida".

-"Mina…" Mi princesa sollozó.

-"Solamente sé tú misma y haz lo que tu corazón te diga como siempre". Mi amada princesa asintió, así que seguí hablando. "Y si tu corazón te dice que debemos escaparnos a un lugar desierto y abrazarme eternamente, sin duda alguna debes hacerlo porque existe una buena posibilidad de que mi corazón me esté pidiendo exactamente lo mismo". Reímos suavemente.

-"Mina, te amo". Murmuró con suavidad y al igual que tantas veces en los últimos días, sentí una felicidad inhumana recorriendo mi cuerpo.

-"Yo te amo aún más de lo que puedes imaginar, mi amada princesa". Ella se sonrojó al escuchar su nuevo apodo.

-"¿Mi amada guardiana quiere ver otra película conmigo o prefiere tomar una siesta al lado de su princesa?" Preguntó con picardía y yo no pude evitar sonreír ampliamente al escuchar mi nuevo apodo.

Ella es mi amada princesa y yo soy su amada guardiana, así es como debió haber sido desde el principio.

Soy la mujer más feliz de este planeta, si estuviera saludable seguramente estaría bailando, gritando y saltando por todo el lugar.

-"Creo que tengo demasiada energía como para dormir ahora". Respondí y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-"Entonces veremos otra película". Agregó, sin embargo el universo tenía otros planes para nosotras. El timbre sonó, mi princesa se levantó para abrir la puerta y pocos segundos después Rei, Amy y Lita estaban aquí, preguntándome si estaba bien.

Parece que mi tiempo a solas con mi amada princesa ha terminado. En estos momentos me pregunto una simple cosa, ¿Por qué dejé que Serena les avisara?

Para mi fortuna ellas se fueron por la noche a sus casas, aunque Luna y Artemis se quedaron con nosotras, así que tampoco pudimos hacer mucho como pareja con ese par de gatos viendo cada uno de nuestros movimientos. Lo único bueno es que logré convencer a mi princesa para que durmiera a mi lado en su cama.

* * *

Nota de autora:

Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Por favor recuerden comentar, me gusta leer lo que tienen que decir sobre mis historias. Creo que empezaré a seguir el ejemplo de algunos escritores de fanfiction respondiendo a los comentarios de sus lectores (no quería hacerlo para no gastar espacio con algo diferente a la historia, pero he estado pensando que puede ser bueno).

 **Serenity usagi:** Si, Mina es una loca. Es por eso que la queremos y encaja perfectamente con la princesa despistada y torpe que tanto amamos.

 **KinomotoCarlet:** Muchas gracias por los halagos. Puede que este capítulo no sea tan largo o emocionante como el anterior pero espero que sea de tu agrado.

 **Gregorioabel:** Adoro tus comentarios, has sido un lector leal desde mi primer capítulo y siempre los leo más de una vez. La sospecha de un amorío en el pasado puede ser contestada con certeza en algunos capítulos, hasta el momento tengo 14 capítulos en total. Como tú dices siempre, nos leemos, mi querida lectora.

Ps: si no les gusta esta sección, la puedo quitar.

El siguiente capítulo será: Avanzando juntas.


	9. Avanzando juntas

Capítulo 9: Avanzando juntas

Ha transcurrido un mes desde que empecé a salir con mi princesa, me he recuperé por completo de mi herida y estoy en perfecto estado de salud. Las chicas aún no saben que Serena y yo estamos juntas, planeamos decirlo más adelante. Mi relación con Serena no ha cambiado mucho desde que empezamos a salir, tal vez debido a que fui principalmente paciente de mi novia las primeras semanas de nuestro noviazgo, y la llegada de las chicas tampoco favorece mucho el romanticismo. No hemos pasado de tomarnos de la mano y darnos besos en la frente o mejillas, debo admitir que jamás pensé que Serena fuera del tipo calmado o lento, aunque ahora que lo pienso su relación con Darien no fue la más rápida de todas. Tal vez solo necesito ser más paciente…

En estos momentos nos dirigimos a nuestras casas después de una larga sesión de estudio, cortesía de Amy. Son las 8:45, hace frio y quisiera ser capaz de tomar la mano de mi novia, pero debido a la presencia de Luna y Artemis, solo un par de metros detrás de nosotros, no tengo el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Ni siquiera les hemos contado a las chicas como para tener que decirle al equivalente de nuestros padres.

-"¿Sucede algo? Es la quinta vez que suspiras en los últimos minutos." Preguntó con preocupación y yo simplemente me limité a suspirar nuevamente.

-"Estaba pensando en lo mucho que este frio ha arruinado esta época del año, primero no pudimos ni siquiera ir a la piscina y ahora nos estamos congelando." Comenté mintiendo ligeramente con mi dilema y Serena asintió con entendimiento.

-"Por lo menos no ha atacado otro monstruo desde la última vez, todo está más calmado."

-"Pero recuerda lo que Amy dice de este clima, ella piensa que fue causado por algún monstruo." Serena simplemente asintió mientras parecía pensar en algo, en cuestión de segundos sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su rostro. "¿Qué estás pensando? Por favor, dime que no implica ningún riesgo innecesario como usar el cristal de plata para cambiar el clima."

Opción presentada en la reunión de la semana pasada y negada sin dudar por todos los presentes, exceptuando a Serena, quien fue la persona que dio la propuesta.

-"Pensaba en una cita, no hemos tenido ni una sola cita en todo este tiempo. Primero contigo herida, después con las chicas y sus reuniones casi diarias para atrapar ese monstruo."

-"Y este fin de semana todas tienen que hacer algo…" Dije sorprendida por la realización. Rei va a algún encuentro de sacerdotisas, Amy a un evento en la universidad de Tokio, Lita a un curso de repostería y… "Un minuto, ¿Acaso no tienes que ir a un paseo familiar?" Pregunté con confusión y Serena simplemente sonrió.

-"Dije que al igual que todos los años, mi familia iría a las aguas termales, tal vez se me olvidó agregar que por culpa de mis calificaciones y las quejas de mis profesores, no podré ir con ellos este año." Comentó mientras abrazaba mi brazo, se siente caliente, su cuerpo y su energía siempre desprenden esta deliciosa calidez, la misma que devuelve la calma a todos en los peores momentos; y lo mejor de todo es que esta vez es solamente mía. Puedo sentir su amor, dulce y puro, es casi como si estuviera en el aire.

-"Eres una princesa mentirosa." Murmuré sin dejar de sonreír. "¿Entonces a qué lugar iremos?"

-"Es un secreto, mi amada guardiana." Disimuladamente vi hacia atrás, Artemis y Luna se encontraban caminando con normalidad, no parecía importarles en lo más mínimo nuestra posición actual.

Ahora que lo pienso, es normal en Serena emocionarse y abrazar a alguien de la nada, tal vez por eso no les parece extraño; sin embargo si hubiera sido yo la que empezó esto, Artemis empezaría a sospechar algo, de eso estoy segura.

-"No hay ningún problema. Todo será perfecto si puedo estar a tu lado, como ahora."

-"Pienso lo mismo." Dijo con calma y en cuestión de segundos su rostro se llenó de horror.

-"¿Qué sucede?"

-"Mina, eres consciente que si en algún momento vivimos juntas, Luna y Artemis vivirán con nosotras…" La realización inundó mi cuerpo, la sola idea de vivir con dos gatos parlantes me asustaba. He visto a Luna regañar por lo menos 3 veces al día a la pobre Serena y sumando a ese gato metido, quiero decir, Artemis, la privacidad no existirá…

Ya tengo la solución.

-"Si molestan mucho podemos enviarlos en una caja a otro país." Serena rio levemente y apoyó mi solución.

Todo sigue pareciendo un sueño a mis ojos, al ver los brillantes ojos de mi princesa puedo sentir su amor, cuando estamos juntas siempre esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, y aun sin escuchar su voz, puedo sentir un silencioso "Te amo". Su calor, su energía, su amor, todo es perfecto, incluso mejor de lo que pensé que sería.

Siempre amé el ruido y odié el silencio, cada vez que estaba sola encendía mi grabadora o el televisor, tal vez era por el miedo de sentirme sola o algo parecido; sin embargo en estos momentos entendí la belleza del silencio, poder disfrutar sin ninguna interrupción. Disfrutar su cercanía sin necesitar de palabras, sentir su presencia, su cercanía y regocijarme en su calidez.

Sin darme cuenta, cuando rodeamos la esquina soltó mi brazo y sus brazos rodearon mi cuello con cariño y fue entonces que sus labios tocaron los míos, eran tan suaves como los recordaba pero esta vez pude sentir una descarga de calor inundando mi pecho. Mi princesa se alejó y sonrió con picardía, yo podía sentir mi rostro enrojecer furiosamente, se despidió y siguió caminando con Luna de camino a su casa. Toqué mis labios sin dejar de ver a mi novia caminando y con entusiasmo tomé al gato, lo abracé y corrí alegremente hasta mi casa ignorando por completo sus quejas.

Me besó, eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar esa noche.

Nuestro primer beso como una pareja.

Mi princesa me besó.

Bailé con Artemis y reí como una maniaca por casi una hora hasta calmarme sin poder sacarme de la mente la perfección de nuestro primer beso. Completamente absorta en el aspecto de mi princesa bajo la luz de la luna. Si yo no lo supiera diría que es la diosa de la luna en lugar de la princesa de la luna.

-"Mina, no soy un juguete". Gritó Artemis y seguí riendo. "¿Sucedió algo?"

-"Oh, Artemis. Mi querido Artemis, la gran diosa del amor, Mina Aino tendrá una cita muy importante pronto".

-"¿Una cita?" Tartamudeó con temor.

-"Si, ¿No te parece fantástico?" Dije con emoción lanzando al gato al aire. El gato logró saltar y escapar de mí para verme con preocupación.

-"Por favor, Mina, tienes que decirme que no es una cita con dos chicos que conociste en la calle".

-"No, te dije la última vez que no volvería a hacer eso".

-"¿Es un hombre mayor?"

-"Es de mi edad".

-"¿Si quiera has hablado con él más de 15 minutos?"

-"He hablado mucho más que eso". Respondí con irritación. "¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí?" Gruñí y el gato me vio con seriedad antes de responder.

-"Tal vez porque tu historial de citas deja mucho que desear y cada cita que has tenido es peor que la anterior".

Bueno, supongo que eso no lo puedo negar. Antes perseguía chicos y buscaba citas incesantemente en un intento por olvidar el que creía era un amor prohibido y unilateral, sin embargo eso está por cambiar.

-"Artemis, voy a salir con la persona más importante para mí. Es una persona respetuosa, amable, cálida, cariñosa y divertida, lo mejor que me puede pasar en la vida. La única cosa que podría arruinar esta cita sería si un monstruo nos interrumpiera a la mitad de la cita". Dije con seguridad antes de empezar a reír ante aquella imagen mental.

Un monstruo aparece a la mitad de la cita, lo vencemos y beso a mi novia para festejar la victoria, ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera un enemigo podría arruinar nuestra cita.

-"Mina, creo que finalmente has perdido lo que quedaba de tu cordura". Murmuró Artemis y reí con más fuerza.

-"¿Quién necesita cordura cuando tiene amor?" Grité al cielo con emoción y el gato saltó.

Ella me vuelve loca con su amor, sus besos, su toque. Su mera presencia hace que mi corazón se descontrole. El día que la conocí me robó mi corazón y el día que correspondió mi amor robó mi cordura. Me hizo desear pasar cada minuto a su lado, saltar de la felicidad y me quitó mis pocos pensamientos coherentes en la cabeza.

Su amor parece bombardear un frenesí de locura y calidez por mis venas.

Su sonrisa me hace sentir extasiada.

Su belleza me hipnotiza.

Su mirada azul me roba el aliento.

Sus besos me quitan el sueño.

Si esto es lo que significa estar loca, sin duda alguna quiero sentir esta locura el resto de mi vida y quiero enloquecer a mi amada princesa.

-"¿Mina?"

"Artemis, estoy tan enamorada que no me importa un poco de locura. Estoy tan loca…"

Estoy tan loca por la luna.

Creo que me estoy convirtiendo en una lunática por mi amada princesa de la luna.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Por favor recuerden comentar, me gusta leer lo que tienen que decir sobre mis historias._

 _El siguiente capítulo será: Nuestra primera cita_


	10. Nuestra primera cita

Capítulo 10: Nuestra primera cita

Hoy es el gran día, mi primera cita con Serena. Estoy tan emocionada que casi no pude dormir y me desperté antes que mi despertador y Artemis. No desayuné, tal y como mi princesa me pidió, y en estos momentos estoy arreglándome para la cita, con ayuda de Artemis, claro.

-"Mina, ya decídete de una vez por tu ropa. Llevas media hora buscando probándote ropa y obligándome a permanecer aquí para darte mi opinión." Se lamentó mi gato parlante y yo simplemente reí de su desdicha.

-"Artemis, deja de ser tan mal agradecido, después de todo tienes el gran honor de ayudarme a elegir mi ropa de hoy. Mi primera cita con la persona que amo". Suspiré con alegría mientras sacaba otro atuendo con entusiasmo. "¡El mundo es tan maravilloso!" Tomé a Artemis, lo abracé y di una vuelta con él antes de dejarlo en la cama, se veía algo mareado pero no importaba.

-"Has estado excesivamente alegre desde el miércoles, no has dejado de sonreír y eso no es normal, también me estás usando como un objeto. Soy un gato, no un peluche para abrazar y maltratar de esa forma para luego usar como espejo personal." Reclamó y yo simplemente me burlé mientras me colocaba mi nuevo atuendo, un vestido naranja sin mangas, el largo de la falda era aproximadamente hasta la rodilla y tenía el cuello en V, finalmente me coloqué alrededor de mi cuello un sweater amarillo.

-"No seas tan amargado. Si es tanta tu envidia deberías empezar a salir con Luna". No le presté atención a la respuesta indignada de Artemis. Empecé a buscar un bolso y zapatos, entre mis cosas fue fácil encontrar sandalias y un bolso de color amarillo. "¿Qué opinas de esto?" Pregunté mientras posaba a mi pequeño ayudante.

-"Se te ve muy bien, pero no puedes salir así".

Perfecto, la respuesta correcta.

-"Me lo quedo". Metí mi billetera, las llaves y otras cosas a mi pequeño bolso, para finalmente maquillarme haciendo caso omiso a las réplicas de Artemis.

"Va a llover".

"Es demasiado corta la falda".

"No es seguro".

"Eres demasiado joven".

-"Artemis, deja de ser tan llorón." Dije cuando terminé de maquillarme.

-"Pero y qué pasa si ese chico… ni siquiera lo conozco y es la primera vez que actúas tan seria con una cita. Mina, me preocupas". Reclamó con preocupación, ese gato realmente es mi padre sustito, se encarga de reemplazar a mi ausente y despreocupado padre, y Luna es igual con Serena.

-"Si te hace sentir mejor, es una chica de mi edad. Una chica muy hermosa si me preguntas." Artemis parpadeó varias veces, intentando procesar la información obtenida.

Yo, Mina Aino, quien únicamente hablaba de hombres, confesé que tendría una cita con una chica hermosa.

Empaqué rápidamente un bikini, sandalias de playa, ropa extra y una toalla en una bolsa, tal y como Serena me pidió, ignorando al gato en estado de shock. Mire mi reloj, 8:30am, tal vez sea momento de partir, me despedí de Artemis sin recibir ningún tipo de respuesta y empecé a correr hasta la casa de Serena.

Al llegar a la casa de mi hermosa novia, cepillé mi cabello y arreglé mi aspecto con nerviosismo. Hoy es nuestra primera cita y mi corazón está latiendo con furia, no puedo creer que esté tan nerviosa hoy. Las primeras semanas de nuestro noviazgo dormimos en la misma cama, me vio desnuda y esa clase de cosas, esta semana tuvimos nuestro primer beso, además del hecho de que hemos estado juntas desde los 14 años. Tampoco es como si esta fuera mi primera cita, he salido con varios chicos, pero jamás me había sentido de esta forma

¿Tal vez me siento así porque esta es mi primera cita con la persona que amo? Sí, eso debe ser. Todos los chicos con los que había salido hasta el momento eran un simple capricho para mí, algo tan sencillo como ver un chico lindo en la calle, pedir una cita y salir, sin llamarnos novios o saber mucho de él, ni siquiera preguntaba nada sobre él; al día siguiente yo simplemente hablaría con las chicas sobre mi cita, buscando en mi inocente princesa cualquier atisbo de celos, el cual para mi desgracia siempre estaría ausente.

Además de ser mi primera cita con una chica ¿Qué se supone que haga? Debí haber llamado a Michiru antes de venir, tengo su teléfono después de todo, no creo que le hubiera importado darme un par de consejos o algo parecido.

Debo reaccionar. Lo único que debo hacer es tocar el timbre, después de todo no es tan difícil o peligroso como luchar contra monstruos que intentan conquistar el mundo. Finalmente toqué el timbre y en cuestión de segundos la puerta se abrió, revelando a mi alegre princesa. Serena se encontraba usando un vestido blanco con manga corta, parecía ser más largo que el mío, un chaleco azul y una cinta roja en el cuello. Se ve muy bonita con esa ropa, su cuerpo perfecto destaca más de lo normal con ese atuendo.

-"Hola Mina, llegaste justo a tiempo." Saludó con vigor para luego quedarse viéndome fijamente, como si yo fuera algún tipo de manga.

-"Hola Serena, parece que esta vez las dos estábamos listas a tiempo." Comenté con calma mientras entraba a la casa y Serena cerraba la puerta. "¿Te gusta lo que ves?" Dije posando a mi princesa, ocasionando que su rostro tomara diferentes tonos de rosado hasta finalmente llegar a rojo.

"Me encanta, parecer una famosa. Me gusta ese vestido, el naranja sin duda alguna te queda muy bien." Comentó con timidez mientras tomaba mi bolso y lo colocaba al lado de un bolso rosado.

-"Y tú pareces un ángel." Nuestros ojos se encontraron, una bella sonrisa se formó en su rostro, podía decir que le encantó escuchar el pequeño cumplido que le acabo de dar. "Creo que debería empezar a preocuparme por nuestra cita, seguramente intentarán alejarte de mí." Comenté con torpeza causando su risa.

¿Cuándo la risa histérica de mi princesa se convirtió en esa risa? Una risa suave, muy femenina y elegante, muy dulce y bonita. Siempre me ha gustado su risa enérgica y pegadiza, capaz de hacer reír a todo aquel en la habitación, pero esta es sencillamente cautivadora.

-"Yo podría decir lo mismo. Ahora vamos a desayunar antes de que se enfríe." Caminamos hasta el comedor y ahí vi la mesa completamente arreglada para lo que parecía ser el desayuno perfecto.

Había un mantel azul claro sobre la mesa, dos platos organizados con cubiertos y servilletas, uno frente al otro, una bandeja con Tamagoyaki y pedazos de manzana con forma de conejo, un frasco de Nutella, un par de pilas de gofres, cada una de unos 4 gofres, y finalmente había otra bandeja con galletas recién sacadas del horno, algo quemadas pero comibles.

-"Pensé que te gustaría que desayunáramos juntas, después de todo debes estar cansada de comer cereal y sándwiches al desayuno." Sin previo aviso abracé a mi princesa con entusiasmo y la ayudé a traer las bebidas a la mesa, tarareando por la felicidad. Todos estos días había extrañado en secreto la comida de Serena.

Finalmente por primera vez desde la llegada de las chicas y los gatos, estoy comiendo algo diferente a sándwiches, comida salada, tostadas y cereal. Sin duda alguna debemos vivir juntas tan pronto como podamos, de esa forma podré comer más seguido su deliciosa comida, preparada con todo su esfuerzo.

-"Estuvo todo delicioso, extrañaba tanto tu comida…"

-"Lo has dicho unas 10 veces desde que empezaste a comer." Comentó con visible diversión.

-"Eso es porque eres mi chef favorita." Insistí para luego recordar el vestido de baño que Serena me había encargado empacar. "Ahora que lo recuerdo. Vamos a la piscina hoy, ¿cierto? No es por nada pero sinceramente no creo que podamos ir, con el clima lo más probable es que esté cerrado el lugar." Mi princesa rio levemente, visiblemente divertida por lo que dije, era como si ella hubiera cometido alguna travesura o algo.

-"Creo que lo mejor será cambiarnos." Intenté decirle a Serena que no era necesario, obviamente podíamos hacerlo en los baños de la piscina, no logré convencerla y nos terminamos cambiando, en baños separados. Nos reunimos en la sala cuando estábamos listas, yo usaba un bikini blanco y Serena uno rosado, eran simples. Serena me vio y sonrió para luego extender su mano con malicia, en cuestión de segundos una especie de círculo flotante blanco apareció frente a ella, podía ver imágenes distorsionadas de una playa. "Ahora podemos ir a nuestro destino."

Serena me arrastró al portal antes de que pudiera reaccionar y tras una sensación similar a la de transformarme en Sailor Venus, pude sentir la arena caliente bajo mis pies y el sol cubriendo mi cuerpo, podía ver la naturaleza a frente a mí, palmeras y plantas por todas partes y escuchaba el sonido del mar en mi espalda. Di la vuelta para ver el mar...

-"Estamos en el mar." Dije con una mezcla de alegría y confusión, realmente no podía decidirme.

-"Oh, ¡Qué horror!" Dijo mi amada princesa mientras sonreía con malicia. "Fuimos llevadas a una playa, ahora no podremos disfrutar de una piscina pública cerrada por la lluvia torrencial desatada por un monstruo amante del frío. Espero que podamos sobrevivir a esto". Bromeó e inmediatamente salté hacia ella y la abracé, cayendo al piso juntas y la besé sin previo aviso, al terminar mi hermosa princesa se encontraba completamente roja y yo no podía dejar de verla.

-"No puedo creer que estemos en la playa ¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso?" Pregunté acostándome al lado de mi princesa para disfrutar del sol. Definitivamente estaba extrañando esto.

-"Me parecía injusto que todos los villanos pudieran crear portales y yo no, así que después de Galaxia hice una expedición a la biblioteca de la luna, encontré el hechizo y después de practicar lo logré. Solo puedo hacer portales a lugares conocidos o de los que tenga una foto, se supone que también puedo hacer portales para encontrar firmas de energías y esas cosas, pero jamás lo he intentado". Explicó sacando unos lentes de sol y yo seguí su ejemplo.

-"Eres fantástica".

El resto de la cita fue incluso mejor. Nos bronceamos, nadamos, jugamos con un balón de playa, almorzamos comida casera, comimos un helado, dimos un paseo por la playa y ahora estamos viendo juntas el atardecer. Sigo sin poder creer que tuviéramos una cita en la playa.

-"La mejor cita que he tenido". Comenté tomando la mano de mi princesa a mi princesa haciéndola sonreír mientras veíamos el rojo intenso del cielo.

-"La mía también". Murmuró en voz baja. En algún momento nuestros ojos se encontraron, sentí como si me hubiera perdido completamente en sus hermosos orbes azules, sentí como si pudiera ver a través de su alma con solo ver aquellos honestos ojos.

Calma, fragilidad, timidez y amor, eso era lo que podía ver. Frente a mí no estaba la fuerte guerrera que derrotó a la sailor más fuerte de todas, tampoco estaba la siempre alegre y torpe chica que veo en el templo o la escuela. Quien estaba viendo en estos momentos no era una máscara como las anteriores, esta era la verdadera Serena, aquella que solo yo he visto cuando estamos solas.

Nuevamente me encontré completamente embelesada por su mirada, no por primera vez sentí el fuerte latido de mi corazón, sin embargo esta vez el encanto parecía ser tan fuerte como para hacer mover mi cuerpo sin notarlo. Mis brazos envolvieron suavemente su cuerpo, incliné levemente mi cabeza y empecé a acercarme hacia ella, sus ojos se cerraron, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello para acercarme, finalmente llegó el momento en el cual nuestros labios se unieron.

Fue incluso mejor que los besos anteriores, era sencillamente especial. En una explosión de calor que inundó mi cuerpo todo había dejado de existir, la sensación de amor cubrió mi cuerpo y la hermosa y pura energía de mi princesa parecía abrazarme con avidez. Nuestra cercanía era reconfortante y a su vez abrumadora. No sabía cómo describirlo, jamás me había sentido tan cerca de mi amada princesa y definitivamente no quería sepárame.

Deseé que este momento durara para siempre, sin embargo mi súplica no fue correspondida. Nuestros labios se separaron y abrí mis ojos para verla, respiraba profundamente sin dejar de mirarme con la misma intensidad con la cual yo misma la miraba, había rubor en sus mejillas y su cabello resplandecía con el brillo de la luna.

Con nerviosismo murmuró algo sobre caminar para llegar a un restaurante en la playa y nos levantamos para empezar una sorprendentemente corta caminata hacia la civilización, tras habernos colocado los vestidos que teníamos en la mañana, obviamente. Pagué la cena y poco después regresamos a la casa de Serena gracias a sus maravillosos poderes.

No me molesté en volver a mi casa esa noche, decidí quedarme con mi visiblemente cansada princesa, quien tras tocar la cama se quedó profundamente dormida.

-"Jamás olvidaré este día." Prometí a mi dulce princesa mientras cubría nuestros cuerpos con una cobija.

Mi plan para el domingo es dormir toda la mañana al lado de mi princesa, pedir una pizza a domicilio y finalmente regresar a mi casa para calmar el ataque de pánico de ese gato sobreprotector.

* * *

Nota de autora:

Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Por favor recuerden comentar, me gusta leer lo que tienen que decir sobre mis historias.

El siguiente capítulo será: Sí, somos novias.


	11. Si, somos novias

Capítulo 11: Sí, somos novias

Han pasado algunos días desde mi primera cita con Serena, las dos no hemos podido tener mucho tiempo a solas por las chicas, exceptuando por nuestro habitual encuentro de camino a la escuela y cuando caminamos juntas hasta nuestras casas. Lo sé, a pesar de todo paso todo el día con mi novia, pero no es lo mismo que estar solas, supongo que me gusta ver aquella personalidad que solo yo puedo ver con libertad.

En estos momentos nos encontramos en el templo, en una de esas tontas reuniones para tratar el tema del monstruo que decidió básicamente congelar la ciudad. Estoy aburrida, no hemos dejado este tema en varias semanas, estoy al punto de decir que deberíamos resignarnos, no es como si fuera demasiado frío e incluso si lo fuera puedo ir a la playa en cualquier momento. Ahora que lo pienso, puedo ir a cualquier lugar con mi princesa.

¿A qué lugar podríamos ir?

Ya estuvimos en la playa en nuestra primera cita, sin embargo no me molestaría volver a ver a mi hermosa princesa en traje de baño, se ve sin duda alguna perfecta. También podríamos ir a algún lugar a esquiar en invierno o visitar algún país, tal vez ir a Italia o Francia...

-"Mina, ¿Estás escuchando?" Preguntó Rei visiblemente molesta.

-"No mucho realmente, es exactamente la misma charla que hemos tenido desde hace semanas." Contesté con honestidad y todas, exceptuando a Serena, se limitaron a suspirar con cansancio, mi princesa simplemente se limitó a sonreír levemente mientras tomaba la última galleta de la bandeja.

Ahora que lo recuerdo las galletas son el soborno para que Serena no se quede dormida a la mitad de las reuniones, las colocamos para que Serena permaneciera despierta durante las reuniones y realmente han funcionado, han sido semanas desde la última vez que se quedó dormida.

-"Lo admito, es realmente frustrante. Llevamos semanas pensando en vencer a este monstruo aparentemente invisible, tal vez deberíamos descansar un poco." Comentó Amy cerrando su computador en un suspiro, el resto de nosotras estuvo de acuerdo pese a las objeciones de los gatos.

-"Bueno, ya que vamos a hablar de cosas normales empezaré. Recuerdan a ese chico del que les hablé la semana pasada, trabaja a medio tiempo en un supermercado cercano a mi apartamento. Hablé con él ayer y me invitó a una cita." Compartió Lita visiblemente ilusionada.

-"Eso es muy bueno, estoy feliz por ti." Comenté con sinceridad y Lita me sonrió.

-"Y eso no es todo, él me dijo que él iba a llevar a un amigo que está buscando novia, así que yo decidí llevarte Mina. Tendremos una cita doble el sábado."

Parpadeé una vez, 2 veces, sacudí la cabeza, pellizqué mi brazo y Lita seguía viéndome en busca de una respuesta. No, esto no es una ilusión.

Ahora debo buscar alguna forma de responder sin complicarme mucho.

-"No quiero ir. No puedo ir a divertirme mientras un monstruo atemoriza la ciudad". Instantáneamente Rei, Amy y Lita me vieron con horror y un grito sacudió el templo. Luna parecía orgullosa, Artemis parecía conforme y Serena sonrió.

-"Finalmente estás siendo seria con tu misión como sailor, no hay tiempo de estar teniendo citas cuando la ciudad está en peligro." Dijo la gata negra y yo asentí con seriedad.

-"Ya saben lo que dicen, "la vida es corta y el amor una batalla", ¿No les parece?"

-"Mina te equivocas, es "La vida es corta, ama mientras puedas.", y no viene al caso." Corrigió Amy y yo simplemente suspiré con resignación.

Algún día tendré que escribir los refranes y demás en un cuaderno y buscarlos antes de decirlos.

-"Lo importante es que estoy tomando enserio mi deber." Y Luna asintió con orgullo.

-"O teniendo un amor secreto. Está saliendo con alguien." Corrigió Artemis e instantáneamente las miradas se centraron en mí.

-"Artemis, los gatos callados son los que comen atún." Lo amenacé.

-"Por lo menos así sabré con quién estás saliendo, te he estado preguntando desde el jueves. Desapareciste el fin de semana completo, esperé toda la noche del sábado y te apareciste a las 4 de la tarde del domingo." Respondió mientras se alejaba de mí por razones de seguridad.

-"¿Quién es?" Exigieron y yo simplemente palidecí al ver sus ojos.

-"Vamos chicas, si Mina no quiere hablar no deben forzarla. No está obligada a decir nada." Serena habló con calma haciendo retroceder a las chicas, quienes aún me veían con sorpresa. "Ahora deberíamos empezar a hacer nuestra tarea de matemáticas."

-"Yo también quiero hacer la tarea." Comenté con rapidez acercándome a mi princesa disimuladamente mientras las demás parecían tener un ataque cardiaco. Después de algunos segundos Rei simplemente sonrió para dirigir su mirada a Serena.

-"Serena, me gusta tu bronceado." Comentó con calma causando la sorpresa de Serena.

-"¿Realmente?"

-"Me gustaría saber a qué aguas termales visitaste con tu familia, las que visitamos hace algunos años estaban en medio del bosque después de todo. Y por el bronceado de Mina, diría que ella también conoce el lugar". Simplemente suspiré con resignación y miré a Serena. Lo sabe. Bueno supongo que no hay nada que ocultar ahora.

-"Si, somos novias". Murmuré y Rei me dio una mirada mortal.

-"¡¿Qué dijiste?!" Gritaron todos los demás haciendo que Serena básicamente saltara a mis brazos con algo de miedo. La única que permaneció calmada fue Rei quien parecía tener deseos de asesinarme lenta y dolorosamente por no haberle avisado antes.

-"Serena era el primer amor del que les hablé la otra vez. La batalla en la que resulté herida declaré mis sentimientos, ella me correspondió y empezamos a salir. Yo prometo cuidarla bien, saben que incluso daría mi vida por ella". Hablé con tanta seriedad como pude mientras abrazaba fuertemente a mi nerviosa princesa.

Sé que ella está preocupada por ellas y debo decir que yo no la culpo. Luna parece estar teniendo un ataque de ira. Sus ojos pasaron de ser del tamaño de un par de platos a estar llenos de ira, su cuerpo empezó a temblar furiosamente y parece estar intentando buscar palabras para hablar… ¿Sería más acertado decir gritar?

-"Yo realmente amo a Mina, me enamoré de ella hace algún tiempo. Sé que es extraño, porque somos amigas pero realmente estamos seguras de esto y decidimos empezar a salir. Prometo que estamos siendo serias y también cuidaré bien de Mina". Habló mi princesa con algo de timidez apretando un poco su agarre.

¡Sus palabras son tan dulces!

No pude evitar besar su cuello sin previo aviso haciéndola sonrojar furiosamente.

-"Eres tan bonita cuando estas nerviosa". Murmuré a su oído para luego depositar otro beso en su mejilla eliminando por completo su nerviosismo.

-"¿Mina, crees que puedes dejar tu escena de amor por un segundo?" No pude evitar sobresaltarme un poco al escuchar el enojo en la voz de Rei. "¿Por qué hasta ahora lo sé?" Preguntó Rei viéndome fijamente y yo simplemente desvié la mirada.

Tal vez debí haberle dicho antes, pero realmente se me olvidó.

-"Queríamos esperar un poco para hacerlo oficial, nuestra primera cita fue el fin de semana." Respondí con timidez y esta vez fue Lita quien nos habló.

-"Jamás lo hubiera imaginado ¿Realmente son novias?" Nosotras asentimos con algo de timidez y la amazona del grupo nos sonrió. "Muchas felicidades, espero que sean felices juntas".

-"Siempre pensé que se veían bien juntas. Tienen mis mejores deseos". Agregó Amy y nosotras finalmente nos calmamos, no había razón para preocuparnos.

-"¿Y Darién?" Esta vez fue Artemis el que habló, pude ver la tensión del grupo ante esa pregunta, por suerte Serena tenía la respuesta a ese interrogante.

-"Terminé con él, fue antes de que dejara el país, Setsuna apareció y nos dijo que podíamos conseguir parejas. En el momento de Tokio de Cristal tendremos a Rini y fingiremos que somos pareja a los ojos del público, lo que suceda después de horas laborales no es problema del pueblo." Pude ver las miradas en blanco de los demás, así que me decidí a completar la explicación de mi princesa.

-"La neo reina estará casada con el rey, pero ya que el mundo entero desconoce la identidad de Serena, ella puede casarse con quien desee". Esta vez pude ver esta vez el entendimiento en la mirada de nuestro público.

-"Solo como deber, una especie de matrimonio arreglado." Comentó Artemis y nosotras asentimos, muy pronto su rostro se relajó. "Primero me dices que sales con una chica, luego dices que esa chica es nuestra princesa y ahora que son una pareja legítima. Todo parece demasiado bueno para ser cierto ¿Cuál es el truco?" Pude ver la desconfianza en la mirada del gato blanco.

Ese gato es un sobreprotector, es lo único que puedo decir al respecto. Lo único bueno es que aprueba mi noviazgo.

-"Serena, no estás pensando con claridad." Fueron las molestas palabras de Luna.

-"Estoy segura de mi elección." Replicó calmadamente y pude ver un tic en el ojo de Luna, quien parecía estar teniendo una aneurisma.

-"Llevas años enamorada de Darien, profesando tu amor y llorando por él. Trabajaste por él, tuve que verte estudiando recetas y tutoriales de cocina día y noche para prepararle una comida perfecta, permaneciste a su lado cada vez que te dejó de lado o canceló las citas a última hora, sin importar nada siempre te hacia feliz cada pequeño gesto de amor. Tu amor por él es incondicional y profundo, luchaste por ese amor numerosas veces. No importa lo que te haya molestado, solo porque está lejos no tienes derecho para jugar con los sentimientos de Mina. Jamás en mi vida habías actuado de una forma tan egoísta e inconsciente." Gritó con furia.

Es la primera vez que escucho esa clase de respuesta por parte de Luna, mi princesa se alejó de mí y miró a Luna con una expresión que jamás había visto en ella. Pude ver la mirada de mi princesa ardiendo con la decisión de una guerrera y con una extraña muestra de ira que ella normalmente reservaba para las peores batallas, mezclada con una clara indignación.

Algo me dice que hoy será el día en el cual finalmente Serena le grite a Luna por meter sus bigotes donde no corresponde.

-"Mi amor con Darien, aún recuerdo como empezó. Llevábamos meses sin ser capaces de dirigirnos un par de palabras decentes, fue entonces que descubrí que era princesa y él era un príncipe. Me vendieron una hermosa historia de amor que acepté con gran facilidad, después de todo tenía 14 años y descubrí que éramos amantes de una vida pasada. Me enamoré de la historia romántica, no de él, y me dolió su perdida porque soy humana, por mucho que me molestara cada vez que nos encontrábamos yo jamás querría su muerte. Pensé que me había enamorado, estaba convencida de ello.

En la batalla contra Beryl, murió por mí, al igual que ustedes. Luego lo olvidé, lo encontré varias veces en esa época y jamás quise hablar con él, lo evitaba porque me parecía molesto, en ningún momento sentí algo por él hasta que llegaste tú, acompañada con mis recuerdos anteriores. Algo sorprendente sucedió, nuevamente me convencí que él era el amor de mi vida, intenté conquistarlo y no se fijó en mí, realmente había pensado en rendirme hasta que él recuperó sus recuerdos. Parece que recuperar recuerdos y una historia romántica nos unió. Él quería escapar a la fantasía y yo quería vivir en un cuento de hadas.

Empezamos a salir, empecé a realmente sentir algo por él, pensé que Darien era perfecto. Él era Inteligente, valiente, caballeroso y amable, como un príncipe. No compartíamos nada en común, no era cariñoso, pero nada de eso me importó porque él era perfecto. Cuando llegó Rini y yo había desaparecido de sus pensamientos, el romanticismo terminó cuando apenas había empezado, casi ni me hablaba y luego terminó conmigo por un maldito sueño.

A pesar de todo, yo finalmente sentía amor por él y me destrozó, terminé llorando en una cabina telefónica, desde ese día no dejé de preguntarme si había cometido algún error. No lo acepté, insistí con terquedad hasta que finalmente descubrí que todo fue por un simple sueño, no entiendo cómo diablos acepté eso. Nuestro noviazgo había terminado por algo tan tonto como un sueño porque jamás había sido fuerte, en ese momento cuestioné nuestra relación por primera vez, pero con el descubrimiento de Tokio de cristal, olvidé por completo mis dudas.

Mientras Rini estuvo con nosotros, no existieron momentos románticos, ella siempre estuvo con nosotros. Nos besamos algunas veces cuando Rini no estaba cerca, cada vez que pedía una cita siempre había excusas o incluían a terceros, en total creo que tuvimos citas 2 citas reales en todo ese tiempo.

Cuando Rini volvió al futuro las citas se reanudaron, él siempre parecía inconforme conmigo. No me besaba a menos que yo lo pidiera, no me abrazaba a menos que estuviéramos solos y yo lo pidiera, no me daba cumplidos, no me invitaba a citas porque ese parecía ser mi deber. En algún momento él consiguió su beca y me contó la semana antes de partir, cuando él lo sabía mucho tiempo antes. Obviamente dudé nuevamente hasta que me entregó el anillo de compromiso, nuevamente mis dudas desaparecieron y todo volvió a ser perfecto, solo tenía que esperarlo. Ustedes saben lo que sucedió después, jamás respondió mis cartas porque había muerto, así que no tenía motivos para dudar de su amor.

Después de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, Darien fue romántico, se podría decir que volví a enamorarme, sin embargo fue solo por un par de semanas antes de volver a la normalidad. Nuevamente empezó a cancelar citas, jamás me invitó a salir con sus amigos porque se avergonzaba de mí. Pensé que todo era culpa mía y quise arreglarlo todo para su cumpleaños, casi una semana completa tomando nota de videos de cocina y recetas, me esforcé en preparar una cena especial para su cumpleaños.

¿Saben que sucedió? Olvidó que le había dicho que quería reunirme con él, fue a divertirse con sus amigos y regresó varias horas después, se molestó cuando entró a su cocina y aún más cuando tropecé y la ensalada cayó encima de él. Básicamente me echó del lugar, estrellé contra un poste de luz y Mina me llevó a su casa. Cuando desperté, ella dejó claro que la culpa era de Darien, no mía, noté que no quería estar al lado de él y finalmente lo dejé.

Fue algún tiempo después que una chica de la escuela dijo que Mina y yo hacíamos una bonita pareja, por mucho que intenté negarlo era difícil quitarme esa idea de la cabeza. Mina siempre fue amable y cariñosa conmigo. Desde que estoy en preparatoria, todas las mañanas corro al lado de Mina, me sostiene cuando pierdo el equilibrio y me ayuda a cambiar de dirección, al llegar al salón siempre organizamos juntas nuestras ropas y finalmente me da un beso en la frente. En algún momento empecé a desear algo más, tomarnos de las manos, pasar más tiempo juntas y finalmente no podía imaginar un solo día sin Mina. Estoy enamorada de ella."

Podía sentir las lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas mientras miraba a mi princesa, no podía apartar mi vista de ella, sus palabras eran tan hermosas como su mirada decidida. La luna creciente dorada apareció en su frente y en cuestión de segundos la princesa de la luna se encontraba frente a mí, con su vestido blanco y aquellas alas blancas como la nieve. Se ve tan hermosa con esa transformación…

"Yo, la princesa Serenity del reino de la luna y el sol, estoy enamorada de Sailor Venus, la líder de las sailors Inners. Si tienes algún otro problema con ello, algo que no esté relacionado con el príncipe Endymion o Sailor Venus, estoy dispuesta a seguir escuchando quejas y reclamos."

Luna estaba pálida, visiblemente aturdida y temblando, por lo cual Artemis dio un paso adelante para ver a mi enojada y seria novia con todo el valor que pudo reunir.

-"Princesa, Luna lamenta mucho todo lo que dijo."

Mi amada princesa sonrió levemente a Artemis y habló con calma. "Mi leal Artemis, no es de ti de quien quiero escuchar esas palabras."

-"Lo lamento, yo no sabía nada de eso. Siempre había pensado que su relación era perfecta y creo que me equivoqué, además jamás había imaginado que…" La mirada de mi princesa se suavizó y pude ver conformidad en su rostro.

-"Me complace escuchar esas palabras, Luna. También me disculpo por mi dureza, realmente no pretendía asustarlos a ustedes, mis queridos amigos."

-"Demasiada formalidad." Comenté ligeramente aturdida recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa por parte de mi princesa.

-"Culpa al protocolo, después de usarlo es difícil hablar con normalidad. Puedes culpar a mi madre y a Luna por sus exigentes clases de modales y protocolos." Instantáneamente la realización inundó mi cuerpo.

-"¿Recuerdas tu vida pasada cuando estás transformada?"

-"¿Qué?" Fue el grito de todos.

-"Siempre ha sido así, pensaba que lo sabían. En estos momentos recuerdo perfectamente mi pasado y parcialmente mi presente, por esa razón he podido utilizar el cristal de plata. Creo que no lo notaron porque mi personalidad es la misma."

-"Algo parecido a tu yo actual". Murmuré pensativa y recibí un asentimiento.

-"Dejará de suceder cuando mi presente recuerde su pasado, que es igualmente lo que siempre estuvo destinado a suceder." En ese momento sus ojos se iluminaron y dirigió su mirada a Amy y Rei. "Mercury, Mars, ¿hay alguna cosa que deseen hablar? ¿Han tenido alguna pelea para decidir si el fuego era mejor que el hielo o algo parecido?" Por alguna extraña razón ese par se sonrojó. "En ese caso no sean tímidas, tienen mi bendición."

-"Gracias." Murmuraron visiblemente aturdidas.

¿Qué sucede aquí?

-"Oh, antes de regresar a mi forma presente." Mi princesa giró, me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa y besó mis labios con cariño. "Y decías que era un amor prohibido, mi amada Venus." Antes de que pudiera decir algo un pequeño destello apareció, el vestido blanco se convirtió en uniforme escolar y la luna creciente desapareció lentamente.

¿Serena y yo tuvimos un pasado amoroso?

Antes de que yo pudiera hacer la pregunta sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y giró para ver a las demás. "Hay una presencia maligna en la torre de Tokio, es casi invisible."

-"¿Realmente? No puedo sentirla." Murmuró Rei.

-"Mis poderes son mayores, pero hasta ahora no recordaba como buscar un aura maligna." Explicó y nosotras asentimos, incluso si es una falsa alarma vale la pena intentarlo.

Poco después de que Rei pidiera permiso a su abuelo para salir, tomamos un bus hacia la torre de Tokio. Serena parecía nerviosa, su cuerpo se movía con rigidez, apretaba su broche de transformación con su mano derecha, pude ver como se estremeció y abrió su bolso completamente sobresaltada. Pude notar su calma al encontrar una cadena de oro con colgante conforma un corazón, su tamaño era pequeño, posiblemente de unos 3cm y un grosor de 1cm, y su color era rojo como un rubí.

-"¿Qué es eso?" Tras escuchar mi voz, mi princesa dirigió su mirada hacia mí. No podía descifrar su mirada.

-"Para mí es un tesoro muy valioso." Fue todo lo que dijo antes de tomar guardar nuevamente el collar en su bolso y tomar mi mano en silencio.

-"Todo estará bien." Serena asintió con una pequeña sonrisa para recostar su cuerpo contra el mío. Escuché a Rei diciendo que teníamos que bajarnos, hicimos lo que nos pidió y empezamos a caminar hasta que mi princesa me detuvo. "¿Qué sucede?" Serena iba a hablar pero cambió de opinión con rapidez, sacó el collar que estaba viendo en el bus y me pidió que alzara mi cabello, finalmente colocó el hermoso collar en mi cuello. "Serena…" Podía sentir su energía alrededor de mi cuello, por alguna extraña razón me sentí protegida al tener aquel collar.

¿Qué es esta sensación?

Es como si el collar tuviera vida, aunque tal vez sea idea mía.

-"Mi corazón es tuyo." Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, mi novia empezó a correr hacia las demás.

¿Declara su amor y huye? Definitivamente Serena puede ser muy tímida y tierna cuando se lo propone. Es demasiado dulce y romántica.

Vi el pequeño corazón de mi collar, tras observarlo algunos segundos noté que era básicamente una réplica de cristal del broche de transformación de Eternal Sailor Moon, incluso tenía un pequeño par de alas, las únicas diferencias era los colores y el tamaño. Es sencillamente hermoso. Por alguna razón no se sentía como un cristal, era como si tuviera algún líquido en su interior.

Escuché a mi princesa llamándome y empecé a correr hacia ellas, finalmente Rei pudo sentir al enemigo en la torre y Amy encontró con su computadora su energía en la torre, aparentemente Serena estaba en lo correcto. Nos transformamos en un callejón con la intención de estar preparadas para recorrer la torre, fue una sorpresa cuando un torbellino de nieve apareció frente a nosotras, al disiparse vimos un monstruo.

Su aspecto era el un hibrido extraño de oso y lobo, cabeza de lobo y cuerpo de oso, su cabello era tan blanco como la nieve y sus ojos grises, caminaba como humano, vestía con un pantalón militar y tenía un gran martillo de hielo en sus manos. Algo me dice que nos espera una larga batalla.

-"Este es mi territorio, nadie puede acercarse." Vociferó y el suelo se congeló por completo, mientras unas puntas de hielo salían de su boca.

En mi intento por esquivar el golpe, resbalé con torpeza, pero antes de que tocara el piso o recibiera el impacto sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y mi cuerpo se alejó con rapidez del lugar del impacto. Podía ver a la distancia a Mercury con patines arrastrando a Mars y a Júpiter haciendo volteretas en el aire para dar un ataque directo al enemigo, o intentarlo porque fue golpeada en el aire.

-"¿Mina?" Esa era la voz de mi princesa e instantáneamente fui consciente mi situación, parece que Mars no fue la única arrastrada fuera del lugar.

-"Gracias por la ayuda." Dije intentando levantarme, siendo ayudada por Eternal Sailor Moon en patines. "¿Cómo lo hago?"

-"Puedo ayudarte esta vez, luego te enseñaré a hacerlo". Ella tocó mi tiara con su dedo índice y tras lo que pareció ser una descarga de energía mis zapatos se transformaron en patines, me levanté con algo de ayuda de Sailor Moon y la lucha pudo comenzar. Mi novia hizo exactamente lo mismo con Mars.

La batalla fue cruel. Por nuestra falta de experiencia patinando no podíamos luchar con libertad, claro, con excepción de Sailor Moon y Sailor Júpiter, después de ese par Mercury era la más ágil pero no podía hacer ni la mitad de piruetas que ellas. Mars y yo solo éramos un simple par de novatas, capaces de moverse en el hielo pero incapaces de saltar, en varias ocasiones recibí ayuda de Sailor Moon. Es algo extraña esta situación, por lo general soy yo la que ayuda a Sailor Moon.

En un intento de golpear al enemigo, Mars y yo fuimos arrojadas contra un edificio, Mars atravesó la ventana y yo recibí un golpe contra la pared, al levantarme caminé con algo de torpea hacia Mars. Como era de esperarse, Mars estaba sentada en el piso con varias cortadas y arrancando un trozo de vidrio de su muslo. Odio cuando eso me sucede, atravesar ventanas es de lo peor de las batallas.

-"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Pregunté para recibir una mirada llena de furia por parte de la pelinegra.

-"¿Te parece que la necesito?"

Ok, lo admito, no hice la mejor pregunta.

Tras ayudar a mi amiga a levantarse y dirigirnos al campo de batalla, todo parecía haber terminado, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Júpiter le habían dado una paliza al enemigo y Sailor Moon lo estaba eliminando.

-"¿Una ventana?" Preguntó Sailor Mercury a Mars tan pronto como llegamos.

-"¿Realmente lo preguntas?" Murmuró visiblemente irritada, recibiendo una mirada de simpatía por parte de todas nosotras. Todas nosotras hemos vivido eso.

-"¿Cuándo comenzaron a salir?" Preguntó Sailor Moon a Sailor Mercury, quien se sonrojo.

-"Hace una semana." Respondió Sailor Mercury al tiempo que Sailor Mars colocaba su brazo alrededor de su cuello para apoyarse.

-"Un minuto, ¿Ustedes dos están juntas?" Grité en compañía de Sailor Júpiter y la peli azul asintió con timidez.

¿La tímida Amy y la temperamental Rei? ¿Realmente? Eso es literalmente juntar hielo con fuego o agua y fuego, lo que sea, el punto es que jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Aún recuerdo esa pelea que tuvieron sobre los poderes espirituales siendo superiores a la computadora de Mercurio, hace pocas semanas.

Ahora que lo pienso, Rei había dicho que se enamoró de alguien mucho más inteligente que nosotras, pensaba que era una broma pero sin duda alguna estaba dándome una pista.

-"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Preguntó la sailor del fuego a mi novia, quien se limitó a sonreír.

-"No es su primera vida como pareja." Como era de imaginarse, los ojos de ese par se iluminaron.

Nosotras felicitamos a la ahora nueva pareja y nos despedimos para ir a nuestras casas, salté por los techos en compañía de Sailor Moon hasta que tuvimos que dividirnos para llegar a nuestros destinos. Nuestra despedida fue demasiado rápida, posiblemente para evitar un castigo de sus padres.

* * *

 **Nota de autora**

Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Por favor recuerden comentar, me gusta leer lo que tienen que decir sobre mis historias.

Por pedido de mucho lectores y con motivo de hacer que mi historia llegue a más personas, he creado una cuenta en wattpad y estoy subiendo mis historias a esta. En algún momento todas mis historias estarán disponibles en esta plataforma. Aunque eso no significa que deje de publicar en fanfiction, esta es y seguirá siendo mi plataforma de fanfics favorita.

También he abierto una página de facebook donde estoy dando avisos de cada publicacion o actualización que hago, además de hablar con algunos lectores por medio del chat de facebook para contestar dudas de fanfics y pasar el rato. ;)

Los links están en mi perfil.


	12. Necesito saberlo

Capítulo 12: Necesito saberlo

Han pasado dos meses desde la batalla contra el monstruo de hielo, los monstruos han empezado a aparecer casi todas las semanas, hemos llegado al punto de la paranoia donde pensamos que en cualquier momento caerá un monstruo del cielo y tendremos que luchar. Según Amy, el monstruo de hielo los había mantenido alejados de la ciudad por su naturaleza territorial, así que sin él nuevamente tenemos que luchar. El frio no era tan malo, igualmente ya iba a empezar la época fría oficial ¿Por qué demonios teníamos que eliminarlo? Él no era tan malo, lo único que quería era congelar lentamente la ciudad para obtener el poder suficiente y conquistar la ciudad, además de ser mucho más educado que otros monstruos.

Mi relación con Serena sin duda alguna ha sido diferente en este último tiempo, creo que la he aburrido o la molesté de alguna forma. Hemos salido muy pocas veces, en varias ocasiones evita que la toque, puedo notar su sonrisa cansada todo el día. Nuevamente parece estar cansada todo el tiempo, ha comenzado a comer más de lo normal y duerme casi todo el día, la única cosa buena es que me usa como almohada la mayoría de las veces. No sé qué hacer, estoy preocupada.

En estos momentos estamos caminando hacia nuestras casas, acabo de convencer a mi novia de sentarnos en una banca del parque para hablar, saqué unas galletas de mi bolso y empezamos a comer en silencio.

-"Estás demasiado tensa." Comentó y yo simplemente asentí sin dejar de verla, parecía estar preocupada por mí.

-"¿Hice algo malo?" Pude ver la mirada de confusión en el rostro de mi princesa. "Tu sonrisa luce forzada, casi no hemos tenido citas, a veces evitas que te toque y…" Fui interrumpida antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, mi princesa había desviado la mirada, en estos momentos no podía ver su rostro.

-"Es mi culpa, lo lamento." Su voz era suave y ligeramente temblorosa, muy frágil.

-"¿Aún lo quieres a él?" Pregunté sintiéndome completamente insegura.

-"Lo que sentía por él murió hace mucho tiempo y tampoco hay nadie más. No es nada relacionado con nuestra relación, lo prometo." Contestó con cansancio. Estaba siendo sincera y sin duda alguna me relajé un poco.

-"¿Quieres decirme qué es? Puedo ayudarte en cualquier cosa que necesites."

-"No te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control."

-"Si lo tuvieras bajo control no estarías así." Grité sin poder contenerme por más tiempo, haciendo a mi princesa voltear, en estos momentos noté las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, tomé sus manos con delicadeza. "Soy nueva en esto, esta es mi primera relación seria, pero sé que las parejas comparten sus problemas y se apoyan. Permíteme estar a tu lado y apoyarte."

-"Puedo decirte que mis padres están molestos por mis calificaciones, que no duermo lo suficiente, que odio con toda mi alma las batallas y que desearía dormir a tu lado todas las noches. Puedo compartir contigo todo lo que desees, exceptuando este pequeño secreto." Suplicó con la voz rota y sin dejar de llorar, se veía demasiado frágil. No podía seguir presionándola, no lograría nada de esa forma y tampoco deseaba lastimarla.

Voy a tener que averiguar lo que sea que le esté sucediendo por mis propios medios.

-"Supongo que puedo vivir con eso." Mentí calmando a mi princesa y luego seguimos caminando en silencio, tan pronto como me separé de ella, tomé mi comunicador y llamé a las demás. "Reunión mañana a las 11:00am en el templo, quiero hablar sobre Serena." Fue todo lo que dije antes de colgar, realmente no tenía ánimos para hablar.

\- Templo Hikawa, Reunión -

Todas nosotras habíamos llegado al templo a la hora acordada, posiblemente esta sea la primera reunión a tiempo. Como era de esperarse, todos me veían expectantes, atentas a cada uno de mis movimientos en espera de que yo empezara a hablar.

-"Serena últimamente está muy mal." Fue en ese momento que empecé a decir los cambios que había notado en mi novia, me escucharon con atención y finalmente les conté un poco de nuestra charla de ayer.

-"Suena parecido a la época en la cual no dormí por las noches por jugar videojuegos." Comentó Lita e instantáneamente noté algo importante.

¿Cómo no lo noté antes?

-"Serena no tiene computador ni videojuegos como Gameboy o Nintendo, su celular tampoco tiene juegos instalados y la única forma de jugar un videojuego sería en el televisor de la sala, incluso si no está castigada no podría ir a jugar toda la noche sin que sus padres la enviaran a dormir". Las demás estaban tan sorprendidas como yo.

-"Nos mintió."

-"Tal vez los dos incidentes estén relacionados." Comenzó Amy yo todas la vimos con atención. "En ambos casos Serena bajó sus calificaciones y empezó a dormir más de lo normal."

-"Pero la primera vez ella no parecía tan afectada como ahora." Protesté.

-"Tal vez sea porque son novias ahora, si comparo ambas situaciones no lograría encontrar diferencias."

Eso tiene sentido. Desde que empecé a salir con Serena, posiblemente conozco más sobre ella que cuando éramos simples amigas, ella deja ver su verdadero ser, uno que cada vez me atrae más. Puedo notar cosas que las demás jamás hubieran imaginado, como identificar esa sonrisa falsa y forzada de su rostro y el cansancio de su mirada, con solo verla puedo saber que está pasando por algo muy malo. Es difícil de explicar pero creo que lo entiendo.

Hablamos por un largo tiempo, después de una larga charla notamos algo importante pero preocupante, los cambios en Serena parecen estar estrechamente relacionados con ataques enemigos. Esto cada vez se vuelve más preocupante.

-"¿Y si Luna la espía?" Propuso Lita y yo negué con la cabeza con rapidez.

-"No funcionará. Serena tiene el hábito de dormir con las cortinas abiertas y salir al balcón por la noche."

Si existe algo que Serena adore es ver el cielo nocturno, especialmente la luna, ella incluso se monta en el tejado de su casa para tener una mejor vista.

-"Tengo una idea, lamentablemente es una violación completa de la privacidad." Comentó el genio del grupo

-"Amy, sabes que ella no me dirá nada." Insistí a mi compañera Sailor, quien parecía estar teniendo un debate moral. "No puede seguir viéndola de esa forma." Finalmente Amy cedió, sacó su computador de Mercurio y tras marcar algunas teclas, me pidió que llamara a Serena con mi comunicador y eso fue lo que hice. Escuché inmediatamente ruido y el sonido de la respiración de mi princesa.

-"Es un sistema de emergencia, fue creado para situaciones como secuestros y sospechas de traición. Úsalo únicamente cuando sea necesario."

" _¿Debería volver a mi casa?"_

Esa fue la voz de mi amada princesa, quien finalmente había despertado de su largo sueño.

" _Mejor me quedo un poco más, no es como si ellos supieran que no estoy en mi habitación, además están enojados por mi último examen. Simplemente voy a usar el portal después del almuerzo, iré a la cocina por mi comida, comeré y volveré. Una de las grandes ventajas de que Luna crea que Sammy es alérgico a ella."_

¿Dónde está? ¿Se fue a la playa sin mí?

Inmediatamente todas observamos a la gata negra del grupo, quien empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Ese fue un golpe muy duro para la pobre Luna.

" _Mientras estoy aquí debería hacer algo productivo."_

Los pasos se escucharon, no se escuchaba nada más que sus pasos, estaba completamente sola. Fui incapaz de apagar el comunicador, escuché con completa atención cada movimiento de mi princesa.

" _Biblioteca ordenada. Baños terminados. Electricidad instalada. Habitaciones listas. Suministros de enfermería completo. Pista de patinaje perfecta. Piscina terminada. Jardín perfecto. Laboratorio fantástico."_

Ok, esa parece la descripción de una mansión súper lujosa.

" _¿Qué más puedo hacer? Llevo semanas sin saber qué más hacer con este palacio y lo único que me falta son excusas para esto y para lo demás. Tal vez debería decirle a Mina, no pude decirle sobre aquello, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es contarle sobre esto."_

-"Supongo que no debemos preocuparnos por esto." Murmuré con timidez ignorando las miradas de las demás.

Pasamos el resto del día hablando, convencí a Lita para que me diera otra de mis clases de cocina en el templo, a pesar de la gran cantidad de clases que he tenido aún no tengo mucho éxito, sin duda alguna no es uno de mis talentos. Mi máximo logro del día fue aprender a cortar vegetales correctamente. Finalmente tuve que pedirle a Lita que me enseñe a preparar un buen curry y una sopa, creo que eso es lo único que necesitaré cocinar.

-"¿Estás segura? ¿Curry y sopa?" Preguntó con confusión Lita y yo simplemente sonreí.

-"A Serena le encanta el curry y la sopa es por si enferma. Sé que mi cocina no es la mejor y no me gusta tener que cocinar, pero no me molestaría cocinar un par de veces a mi novia, después de todo no puedo obligarla a cocinar todos los días." Respondí con calma viendo las miradas sorprendidas de las demás y no pude evitar reír. Por lo menos ahora puedo ayudarle cortando verduras. "Puede no tener el mejor aspecto, pero su comida es la mejor."

"Un monstruo en el parque", ese fue nuestro llamado para detener la clase de cocina y Amy llamó a Serena con rapidez mientras corríamos.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:** Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Por favor recuerden comentar, me gusta leer lo que tienen que decir sobre mis historias. Para los que lo deseen tengo página en facebook y cuenta en wattpad.

Link wattpad: www (punto) wattpad (punto) com (slash) user (slash) sailor-asjm

Link facebook: www (punto) facebook (punto) com (slash) Esailorasjm/

Reemplacen (punto) con . y (slash) con /


	13. Su secreto

Capítulo 13: Su secreto

La pelea terminó como cualquier otra pelea, recibimos varios golpes y heridas para luego patear el trasero del enemigo. ¿Puntos a resaltar de estaba batalla? Rei casi pierde la pierna por culpa del monstruo espadachín, Amy atravesó una ventana y yo recibí una horrenda quemadura en la espalda.

-"¿Tu pierna está bien?" Preguntó Amy a Rei quien se limitó a gruñir.

-"Lo estará pronto". Contestó apoyándose sobre la sailor del hielo.

-"Te acompañaré al templo".

-"Gracias". Murmuró la sailor del fuego.

¿Van a estar juntas ahora? ¿Una cita después de la pelea?

Oh, cuanto daría yo por acurrucarme al lado de Serena y tomar chocolate caliente para olvidar esa molesta pelea.

Después de una despedida rápida empecé a correr por las calles en silencio al lado de mi novia, sintiendo algo de celos por la relación de Amy y Rei.

-"¿Quieres ir a mi casa para pasar el rato?" Pregunté en la división en la que siempre nos separamos para ir a nuestras casas y ella sonrió con nerviosismo.

-"Mis padres me matarán si lo hago, tal vez en otro momento. Nos vemos mañana". Se despidió con rapidez molestándome un poco por su actitud. Ni siquiera se molestó en verme a los ojos cuando se despidió o darme un beso de despedida.

Está muy afanada…

Creo que es momento de seguirla.

Encendí la aplicación de espionaje que me dio Amy y salí de mi trasformación para empezar a seguirla escuchando atentamente los sonidos del comunicador hasta que llegamos a su casa. Serena saltó dentro del terreno de su casa y tras ver a la distancia unas luces tenues, supe que ella había salido de su transformación.

-"¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tengo unas sailors tan descuidadas?" Se quejó entre gemidos y algunos jadeos que captaron mi atención.

¿Qué ocurrió?

Serena nunca maldice.

"Dame un aspecto presentable para mis padres". Al escuchar aquellas palabras algunas luces brillaron en la dirección en la que se encontraba Serena por unos segundos, luego mi novia caminó visiblemente cansada hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta. Aproveché ese momento para brincar hacia el balcón de Serena y luego saltar al techo.

-"¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable? Tus calificaciones son horrendas y tienes la brillante idea de ir a perder el tiempo hasta tarde sin avisar en lugar de ponerte a estudiar". Gritó una furiosa señora Tsukino. Yo ni siquiera necesitaba mi comunicador para escuchar su grito.

-"Lo lamento". Murmuró mi novia sollozando con suavidad.

Escuché un regaño completo por parte de los padres de Serena, casi media hora de regaño antes de que la dejaran subir a su habitación.

-"Estúpido monstruo, estúpidas calificaciones, estúpidas peleas". Gruñó mientras se escuchaban movimientos fuertes. "¡Maldito dolor!"

¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Lo siguiente que escuché fue un fuerte estruendo y suaves movimientos acompañados de respiraciones fuertes y algunos suaves gemidos.

"¡Maldita sangre!"

¿Sangre?

¿Está herida?

-"Debo dejar de temblar". Murmuró con cansancio y no pude soportarlo más.

Bajé del techo y entré a la habitación de Serena por el balcón abierto para ver con horror algunas gotas de sangre que se dirigían hacia la puerta del baño. Abrí la puerta con rapidez y fui sorprendida al ver una escena que parecía haber salido de una película de terror.

Mi amada princesa se encontraba semidesnuda en el piso del baño, completamente paralizada mirándome con horror. Su rostro estaba pálido cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre y moretones, sin embargo a pesar de ese aspecto pude distinguir algunas lesiones, su estaba abdomen, su brazo derecho dislocado, nudillos desgarrados, nariz rota y ojo morado. Inmediatamente corrí hacia Serena sin pensarlo.

-"¿Por qué no me llamaste?" Grité horrorizada. Mi cuerpo tiembla y mi corazón latía furiosamente con tanta.

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

-"¿Mina?" Murmuró en voz baja, no parecía tener mucha energía y parecía estar apenas consciente. En ese momento noté que sostenía en una de sus manos un equipo de sutura con el cual cubría temblorosamente su pierna izquierda, había una mancha de sangre visible en esa zona, sin dificultad retiré la temblorosa mano de mi novia para observar una gran cortada en su pierna, idéntica a la de Rei. "No es tan malo como parece…", al escuchar aquel comentario miré con furia a mi princesa haciendo que se callara.

-"Solo quédate quieta." Al ver su asentimiento tomé mi comunicador y llamé a Amy con urgencia, para mi fortuna contestó con rapidez. "Princesa lastimada. Ven sola a la habitación de Serena, el balcón está abierto." Tras escuchar la rápida respuesta afirmativa de Amy, terminé la llamada. Silenciosamente tomé un pañuelo y lo mojé para colocarlo sobre la nariz hinchada de mi novia, limpié la sangre con el mayor cuidado posible.

"Gracias." Murmuró con gratitud y yo simplemente me limité a asentir. "¿Puedes ayudarme con mi cabello?" Tras un corto momento de confusión descubrí el pedido, su cabello parecía un desastre, uno de sus dangos estaba deshecho y por su largo el cabello se encontraba extendido en el piso, manchándose de sangre.

Solté su cabello y me acomodé detrás de mi princesa para limpiarlo con una toalla húmeda, organicé su cabello en una cola de caballo, a continuación logré hacer un bollo grande dejando el suelo libre de cabello. Ahora podía ver la espalda maltratada de mi princesa, eran numerosos sus cortes y una quemadura del tamaño de mi mano en su espalda, esa era la quemadura que obtuve en la batalla.

Son nuestras heridas, las heridas de Serena son las que obtuvimos en la batalla.

"Serena." La voz de Amy resonó en el baño y al dirigir mi mirada a la puerta la vi, el horror en su rostro me recordó al mío. "¿Cómo?"

-"Son las nuestras, tiene todas las heridas que ganamos en la batalla. Tu hombro dislocado, mi quemadura en la espalda, la cortada de Rei en la pierna y demás." Murmuré sin dejar de temblar, ahora no me atrevía a tocar a mi novia por temor a lastimarla.

Amy entró en modo médico y empezó a tratar las heridas de Serena. Primero suturó la herida de la pierna, ignorando los quejidos de mi princesa y siguió tratando las demás heridas, incluso acomodó su brazo dislocado. Ocasionalmente Amy necesitó información y Serena sorprendentemente proporcionó información útil. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo duró el tratamiento, solo sé que fue demasiado tiempo de dolor para mi novia, quien parecía luchar por permanecer despierta.

-"Cuatro costillas fisuradas, brazo dislocado y esa gran cantidad de heridas, no creo que puedas salir de la cama en semanas, tal vez meses." Ese fue el diagnostico de Amy, en respuesta Serena sonrió con cansancio.

-"Mañana los rasguños pequeños desaparecerán, la inflamación se reducirá al igual que el dolor, podré ir a la escuela. Las fisuras y quemaduras serán mi preocupación por unos 4 días, quizás 6 días como máximo. No habrá rastros de mis heridas en 2 semanas, porque cualquier marca desaparecerá." La simplicidad con la cual se explicó me heló la sangre y no fue diferente la reacción de Amy. "Dormir y comer para recuperar energía y poder sanar, eso es todo lo que necesito." Cerró sus ojos sin decir nada más.

Y ahí estaba ella, durmiendo en el piso del baño, y envuelta en una gran cantidad de vendajes que la hacían parecer casi una momia. No tardamos mucho en llevar a nuestra princesa a su cama, me ofrecí a cuidarla el resto de la noche y una Amy visiblemente exhausta salió del lugar, finalmente estaba sola con mi novia. Me acosté al lado de mi princesa, quien al igual que siempre parecía ser iluminada por la luz de la luna.

Odio verla tan lastimada, me hace sentir como una inútil.

¿Por qué no lo noté antes?

Vi la rapidez con la cual sanaron sus heridas aquel día que terminó en mi casa llorando, noté la timidez con la cual habló de ello, y finalmente sus heridas. Debí notarlo hace un largo tiempo.

¿Por qué fui tan ciega?

La chica que amo se lastimaba de esta forma e incluso peor, y yo jamás lo imaginé.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo esto?

\- Horas después -

Un fuerte sonido me hizo brincar de la cama y notar que en algún momento de la noche me había quedado completamente dormida. El sonido era de despertadores, muchos de ellos, podía observar unos 2 encima de la cama, otros 2 en las repisas, otros 2 en la mesa de noche de Serena y otro par en el escritorio. Intenté apagarlos todos para no despertar a mi princesa, pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando regresé a mi cama y Serena estaba sentada, frotando sus ojos con cansancio.

-"¿Mina? ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?" Me acerqué con cuidado sin saber qué contestar, no podía dejar de verla.

Su rostro antes hinchado, pálido y herido, ahora tenía un poco más de color y parecía estar en perfecto estado excepto por un par de líneas blancas, había un par de manchas de sangre pero nada más. Sus nudillos desgarrados y sangrantes parecían estar en perfecto estado, la única diferencia que podía notarse era el color rosado con algunos puntos rojizos.

¡Vive!

¡Está despierta!

Un milagro, esto es un milagro.

No me atreví a tocarla, simplemente me detuve a mitad del camino y empecé a llorar sin apartar la vista de ella.

"Ya recordé. Gracias." Murmuró empezando a levantarse de la cama causando mi horror. Ahora se encontraba frente a mí, con un pijama manchado de sangre y visiblemente desordenada.

-"Vuelve a la cama ahora." Ordené intentando calmarme, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa por parte de mi princesa, quien no parecía pensar en cumplir mi pedido. Se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla con cariño, no me moví, no quería lastimarla, esa idea me aterraba.

-"Estoy cubierta de sudor y sangre, necesito tomar un buen baño antes de la escuela." Sonrió sin dignarse a dirigirme la mirada para empezar a caminar al baño en silencio. "Prometo llamarte si necesito ayuda." La puerta se cerró y me senté en la cama, notando por primera vez manchas de sangre en la zona donde Serena había dormido.

Esperé, en ningún momento dejé de ver la puerta en espera a que Serena saliera del baño, después de algunos minutos empecé a preocuparme por la ausencia de ruido en el baño, me levanté de la cama y llamé a mi novia sin recibir respuesta. La llamé varias veces antes de abrir la puerta. Inspeccioné la habitación aparentemente vacía hasta ver la cabeza sobresalía de la bañera, sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Está tan cansada que se quedó dormida en la bañera.

Coloqué mi mano sobre su mejilla haciendo que mi princesa abriera sus ojos con visible cansancio, su mirada parecía desenfocada.

-"Me quedé dormida." Musitó.

-"Lo noté. Deberías salir de la bañera." Serena se levantó visiblemente mareada y yo tuve que sostenerla y secarla con la toalla, básicamente la arrastré hasta su cama y observé su cuerpo.

Su abdomen era de un color violáceo con rosado en algunas pares, las heridas parecían algo mejor que antes, y había varias otras mejoras en su aspecto. Tomé un vendaje y lo coloqué alrededor de su abdomen, escuchando como resultado algunas suaves quejas, luego coloqué una crema para quemaduras sobre las zonas visiblemente quemadas y finalmente besé su frente.

"Ahora debes acostarte nuevamente."

-"Debo ir a la escuela." Murmuró.

-"En ese estado…"

-"Lo he hecho antes." Interrumpió y no pude evitar sentirme terriblemente mal por no haber podido notarlo hace meses. "Igualmente no es como si pudiera quedarme aquí."

Es cierto, sus padres están aquí y la vieron entrando a la casa en perfecto estado.

-"Entonces te llevaré a mi casa. Vas a salir con tu uniforme escolar y te llevaré a mi casa para que puedas descansar todo el día. Amy tomará apuntes para las dos." Mi princesa parecía desear protestar, pero al ver mi mirada se limitó a murmurar un suave agradecimiento. Estaba tan débil que no era capaz de contradecirme. Cuando se levantó la primera vez de la cama, realmente estaba actuando para evitar preocuparme.

En silencio saqué ropa del armario de mi princesa y la ayudé a vestirse en silencio, no recibí ninguna queja.

-"Aun no entiendo cómo haces para llegar a clase en este estado." Comenté al terminar mi labor y mi novia señaló una caja de zapatos en la repisa, entre sus libros. Con intriga tomé la caja, notando inmediatamente su gran peso y la coloqué en la cama para abrirla.

Realmente lo que había en el interior de la caja era realmente alarmante, una botella de agua, 7 frascos con lo que parecía ser vitaminas, unas 10 barras de chocolate y un frasco que tenía escrito una palabra que me dejó sin aliento, morfina.

-"La botella tiene suero fisiológico, las vitaminas son para recuperarme más rápido, el chocolate para la energía y la morfina para el dolor, en algún momento los analgésicos normales dejaron de tener efecto en mí. Luego uso la pluma de transformación para ocultar mis heridas, desayuno con mi familia, me como el almuerzo de mi mamá y voy a la escuela." Respondió con calma abriendo una de las barras de chocolate, inmediatamente la detuve con algo de nerviosismo.

-"¿Y eso es saludable?" Pregunté y ella se quedó viéndome sin comprender. "No has desayunado, por lo menos deberías tener algo en tu estómago antes de tomar esas cosas, y el chocolate no creo que sea bueno para comer así, podría subirte el azúcar o algo parecido."

-"Eso es lo que me ha servido hasta el momento, solo me causa un pequeño dolor de cabeza, nada importante."

-"Y creo que eso debería ser suficiente para saber que no es saludable." Abrí la botella y se la di sin dudar para luego usar mi comunicador y llamar a Amy, quien respondió inmediatamente.

" _¿Cómo está Serena? Ya casi llego a la casa."_

-"Está débil y pretende tomar muchos medicamentos sin comer, en compañía de una barra de chocolate."

" _No debe hacerlo. Dile que espere, le avisé a Lita ayer, no debe tardar en llegar con algo de comida para Serena."_

-"Gracias, las estaré esperando." Apagué mi comunicador y casi instantáneamente sentí un ruido en el balcón, y vi a la amazona del grupo entrando a la habitación de mi princesa.

-"Amy me llamó ayer" Hizo una pequeña pausa notando el kit de primeros auxilios en la cama y manchas de sangre en las sabanas. "¿Qué sucedió?"

-"Explicación corta, esta irresponsable recibe todas las heridas que ganamos en las batallas." Respondí al ver la falta de deseo de mi princesa para hablar. Casi inmediatamente como si se tratara de confirmar la historia, Lita tomó las manos libres de Serena. "Ayer sus nudillos estaban completamente desgarrados y cubiertos sangre, al igual que todo su cuerpo."

-"Están exagerando, estoy perfectamente bien." Dijo con efusividad llevando su mano a detrás de su cuello con nerviosismo. Está fingiendo nuevamente. "¿Y la comida?" Lita parecía mucho más calmada ahora y sacó un par de cajas y dos pares de palillos de su bolso.

-"Ahí tienen."

Empezamos a comer en silencio, Lita nos había preparado pescado asado, arroz y algo de verduras, no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo que la caja de Serena pareciera tener porciones dobles o incluso triples de todo. Sabía bien, pero no era nada comparado con la comida de Serena, era demasiado simple para mi gusto, pero comible. Observé a Serena de reojo, notando inmediatamente que no estaba comiendo a su velocidad usual, tras algunos segundos noté el problema, su mano temblaba ligeramente. No tardé en recordar que ese había sido su brazo dislocado y el estado en el que había quedado su mano la noche anterior.

Esa princesa es una mentirosa.

Comí un par de bocados rápidos y dejé los palillos en mi caja para luego abrir en silencio la mano de mi confundida princesa y sonreír para tomar sus palillos, tomé un trozo de pescado y lo llevé a su boca.

-"Abre la boca." Murmuré.

-"Yo soy capaz de hacerlo." Se quejó.

-"No me engañas, ahora abre la boca." Con resignación mi terca novia terminó abriendo la boca y empecé a llevar la comida a su boca, mientras Lita mantenía el silencio sin dejar de vernos todo el tiempo. Debo admitir que me sentí algo avergonzada al notarlo.

Serena me agradeció con sinceridad y finalmente noté que la caja se encontraba completamente vacía y casi instantáneamente llegó Amy en compañía de Rei, por la ventana. Ambas respiraban con dificultad y parecían cubiertas de sudor, como si hubieran estado corriendo.

-"Serena." Dijeron al tiempo y casi al instante Rei se encontraba frente a nosotras y sin previo aviso alzó la falda de mi novia.

-"Es mía, la tuya es la genio." Protesté bajando inmediatamente la falda, observando la mirada molesta de la pelinegra.

-"Quiero ver su pierna".

-"Saben que aún estoy aquí, ¿Cierto?" Se quejó mi princesa y yo la miré con molestia.

-"Estar en estado zombi no cuenta". Comenté alzando su falda para revelar mi vendaje sobre la herida de su pierna. "Acabo de vendar todo, pero si quieres ver sangre puedes ver las sabanas y el baño. Aunque no creo que sea bueno que despiertes a toda la familia con tus gritos y esta pequeña mentirosa está muy débil para soportar gritos y reclamos por algún favor secreto que hace para protegernos hace un largo tiempo." La sailor del fuego parecía querer protestar hasta que Amy le dio una mirada a la pelinegra, quien terminó alejándose a regañadientes.

-"¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó la peli azul y mi rubia sonrió con dificultad.

-"Muy bien". Le di una mirada asesina a mi novia quien rio con nerviosismo. "Cansada y muy adolorida, pero estaré mejor después de tomar mis medicamentos de la mañana." Tras escuchar eso le di la caja a Amy, inmediatamente empezó a murmurar comentarios del contenido similares a los de Serena y tras conseguir permiso le suministré a mi novia sus medicamentos.

Esta parecía una extraña pelea. Primero Serena intentó convencer a Amy de que la dejáramos ir a clases, siendo contrarrestada por la peli azul recitando cada una de las heridas que había ayer en su cuerpo, para soportar a la genio del grupo tuve que contar sobre cómo terminé arrastrando a Serena fuera del baño y vistiéndola. Como es de esperar mi narración hizo que automáticamente la defensa de mi novia rompiera, y unas amigas muy indignadas por su imprudencia. Lo siguiente fue una conversación de Amy y Serena sobre tratamientos.

Escuchamos un golpe en la puerta y Serena tomó su pluma de transformación, un halo de luz cubrió y cuerpo y al disiparse Serena parecía estar bien, no había heridas o cicatrices, y el color en su rostro era perfectamente saludable.

-"Ya voy." Contestó Serena haciéndonos señas para que saliéramos por el balcón, seguimos la indicación y en cuestión de segundos esperábamos en la entrada de su casa. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que escuchamos un fuerte golpe.

¿Cuántas posibilidades hay?

-"¿Serena, estás bien?" Y esa era la voz de Sammy confirmando mis temores.

¿Por qué esa chica no puede pasar un minuto sin lastimarse o meterse en problemas?

No por primera vez deseé guardar a mi princesa en una burbuja de cristal, alejada de cualquier peligro existente.

-"Estoy bien, fue solo un pequeño golpe."

-"Por lo menos esta vez no estás sangrando. Debes ser más cuidadosa, últimamente te caes por todas partes y puedes lastimarte." La puerta se abrió y lo primero que vi fue al hermano menor de Serena usando el uniforme de secundaria, visiblemente sorprendido. "Buenos días." Por algún motivo me miraba fijamente a mí. "Mi hermana está arreglándose, no tarda en salir." Yo simplemente asentí y el niño cerró la puerta y se acercó a mí sin dejar de verme. "Estás en el club de voleibol, ¿Cierto?"

-"Si, fui promovida a capitana hace un mes". Respondí con timidez.

-"¿Qué planeas hacer cuando te gradúes?"

-"Trabajaré como ídolo, hace algún tiempo me ofrecieron la oportunidad…"

-"Lo sé, vi esa competencia ¿Algo más?"

¿Estoy siendo interrogada? ¿Realmente?

-"Me gustaría estudiar actuación en Londres".

-"¿Y mi hermana?" Murmuró e instantáneamente comprendí todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y reí.

-"Ella necesita aprender inglés y Londres podría ser un buen lugar para hacerlo ¿No te parece? No es como si fuera capaz de dejar a mi novia sola." Respondí con seguridad y el niño asintió. "¿Cómo sabes sobre mi relación con Serena?"

-"Tu collar." Automáticamente dirigí mi mirada hacia el collar que me regaló Serena. "Ella hizo varios diseños. Fueron varios días encontrando papeles por toda la casa y varias visitas de Molly. Además ella casi me asesina cuando intenté tocar el collar."

Parece que realmente se esforzó mucho en mi collar, y yo aún no logro encontrar un regalo para ella.

-"¿Y no tienes ningún problema?"

-"Eso lo sabrás cuando mi hermana te presente a mis padres." Comentó para luego despedirse con rapidez y empezar a correr. Y yo recibí miradas de simpatía por parte de Amy y Lita, mientras Rei reía en voz baja.

-"Lamento la tardanza". Y esa fue la voz de mi amada princesa, quien finalmente salió de su casa. Cerré la puerta por ella y empezamos a caminar lentamente, manteniéndome lo más cerca posible a mi aparentemente saludable princesa.

-"Así que todo este tiempo has utilizado tu pluma de transformación para engañarnos". Comentó Rei acusadoramente y mi princesa asintió.

-"Y ha ido en ese estado a clases". Agregó Amy.

-"Después de comer recupero algo de energía, podría correr a clase al igual que todos los días". Dijo en un intento por defenderse.

-"Pero no vas a ir a clases hoy y tu hermosa novia cuidará de ti". Dije con algo de alegría la última parte y mi princesa sonrió levemente, visiblemente más relajada.

-"No suena tan mal ahora que lo mencionas". Fue imposible para mí no abrazarla. Como era de esperarse se sobresaltó e hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor.

-"Lo lamento. Es que te vez como siempre y…"

-"Es la ilusión de la pluma. Aun conociendo mi estado la ilusión hace que su preocupación disminuya a un punto mínimo, mis expresiones son lo que me delata. Incluso si estuviera sangrando ustedes no lo notarían porque eso es lo que la pluma debe ocultar". Admitió e inmediatamente todas nos detuvimos, ocasionando que mi princesa se cubriera la boca inmediatamente. "No se pueden tomar en serio todo lo que digo a esta hora". Agregó con nerviosismo.

-"Serena". La miré fijamente por unos segundos y desvió la mirada con visible resignación.

-"La herida de mi pierna, me caí en el pasillo y se abrió. No es nada que no me haya pasado antes, además empaqué el equipo de sutura y demás. Estoy bien". Me abstuve de gritar y respiré lentamente para calmarme, al igual que las demás.

-"¿Necesitas que te cargue?" Preguntó Lita y mi princesa negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-"Mi espalda y mis costillas me están matando. Prefiero caminar."

El resto del camino fue silencioso. No podía dejar de verla el resto del camino, notando por primera vez su cojera. Fue cuando llegamos a mi casa que finalmente detuve a Serena, la obligué a sentarse en el sofá y le arrebaté la pluma de transformación. Gemí al ver la sangre resbalando por su pierna. Amy fue la primera en actuar, suturó nuevamente su herida mientras nosotras desviábamos la mirada. Ayer la vi atravesando la piel de mi princesa con una aguja, hilo y sin anestesia, no quiero ver nada similar si puedo evitarlo. Es horroroso, con solo pensarlo se me eriza la piel.

-"Deberían ir a la escuela o llegaran tarde". Comentó y pese a las protestas, de alguna forma logró que las chicas se alejaran.

-"Eres una manipuladora". Murmuré cuando escuché la puerta cerrándose, obteniendo una sonrisa cansada como respuesta.

Mi terca y amada novia insistió en ir hacia mi habitación, así que tuve que ayudarle a subir las escaleras y yo insistí en ayudarla a colocarse una de mis pijamas. Al final aceptó, le puse un pijama con camiseta de botones blanca con diseño de corazones y símbolos de venus y pantalón naranja. No pude evitar pensar en lo tierna que se ve usando mi ropa.

Escuché su tímido agradecimiento, se acostó en la cama y yo me acosté al lado de ella. "Me asustaste mucho. Pensé que tú…" Su mano tomó la mía silenciosamente.

-"Lo lamento", musitó.

Lo sé, es por esa razón que finge estar bien. No quiere preocuparme a mí o a las demás.

-"No me gusta verte lastimada. Eres muy importante para mí." Murmuré en voz baja. Mi princesa únicamente asintió, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-"Gracias por estar conmigo, Mina." No dije nada, simplemente empecé a cantar, para aligerar el ambiente y cuando terminé, Serena se encontraba dormida.


	14. Confesiones

Capítulo 14: Confesiones

Tras varias horas de espera por el despertar de mi hermosa princesa y numerosas llamadas de mis amigas preocupadas, finalmente Serena abrió sus ojos. Pretendía decir algo, pero antes de hacerlo escuché su estómago rugir sin previo aviso, me dirigí hacia la cocina para calentar un ramen que había preparado hace un par de horas. Subí la sopa, en compañía con el almuerzo que Lita había preparado y el almuerzo de la señora Tsukino, recibiendo una mirada de gratitud por parte de mi novia.

Su mirada parecía cansada y adolorida, la vi temblar cuando se sentó en la cama para organizar la bandeja con comida en sus piernas. Me senté a su lado, acariciando cuidadosamente su espalda.

-"La sopa se ve muy bien". Comentó alzando los palillos con su mano no dominante para llevarse una buena cantidad de fideos la boca y sonreír. "Está muy bien".

-"Es de esas comidas a las que solo debes agregar polvo al agua caliente, lo único que hice fue agregar salchichas, pimienta y escamas de chile". Admití con timidez. Sencillamente jamás cocinaré ni la mitad de lo que prepara mi novia.

-"Eso no importa, lo importante es que lo preparaste para mí, además has mejorado mucho desde la última que comí algo tuyo". No pude evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado al recordar aquella sopa que le preparé hace algún tiempo. La sopa estaba terriblemente salada, pero Serena a diferencia de las demás, se terminó toda mi sopa. Me sorprende que no se hubiera indigestado o terminado en el hospital por intoxicación alimentaria. Supongo que realmente he avanzado.

Mi princesa comió todo como si no hubiera mañana, tan pronto como terminó retiré la bandeja y miré a mi novia sin saber qué decir o hacer, ganando una sonrisa ligeramente más animada que las anteriores.

-"¿Quieres algo más?" Pregunté.

-"No por el momento, pero no estaría mal que Lita prepare algo cuando llegue". No pude evitar reír ante esa respuesta.

-"Eres una glotona". Me burlé recibiendo un tierno puchero en respuesta. "Una glotona muy tierna y bonita." Mi querida novia sonrió satisfecha. Su piel lucía mucho más saludable que esta mañana, aún estaba pálida y tenía ojeras, pero por lo menos ahora no lucía como un cadáver. "¿Estás mejor?"

¿Quién pensaría que comer casi hasta reventar y dormir todo el día sería tan saludable?

-"Mucho mejor que esta mañana. Creo que todas las heridas cerraron correctamente, la inflamación está disminuyendo, las quemaduras no están ardiendo como antes y mis costillas estarán mejor en unos días". Respondió con sinceridad.

En silencio solté su cabello visiblemente desordenado, deleitándome con los suaves hilos dorados en mis manos. Le quité la blusa dejando a la visa varios vendajes y heridas. Nuevamente tomé algo de crema para quemaduras y la esparcí en su piel quemada. Había zonas que simplemente estaban enrojecidas e hinchadas, como una simple quemadura solar, sin embargo había otras mucho más graves y con grandes ampollas. Me estremecí al imaginar el dolor que debía estar sintiendo mi amada.

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta tuve que detenerme y pedirle a Serena que no se moviera, para luego ir y abrir a mis preocupadas amigas. Ellas estaban tan preocupadas que su saludo fue preguntar por mi novia, las llevé a mi habitación y vieron a mi novia sin camisa, cubierta de vendajes y heridas. Lita y Rei parecían visiblemente asombradas por la extensión del daño en el pequeño y delicado cuerpo de nuestra princesa.

-"¿Cómo están sus heridas?" Preguntó Amy asumiendo su rol autoimpuesto de doctora del equipo.

-"Dice que mejoró un poco. Estaba colocando crema sobre sus quemaduras cuando ustedes llegaron". Contesté y la peli azul asintió. Serena se quejó porque hablamos como si ella no estuviera en el lugar.

Amy empezó a revisar las heridas de mi novia y yo saqué a las demás de la habitación para que no vieran el cuerpo expuesto de mi novia, llevé a Lita a la cocina y básicamente la obligué a cocinar mientras Rei se burlaba de mí por ser lo que llamó una "novia celosa y posesiva".

-"Tengo mis motivos, tú levantaste su falda frente a mí". Reclamé y la sacerdotisa rodó los ojos con irritación.

-"Dijeron que ella tenía nuestras heridas y ayer casi pierdo mi pierna, obviamente tenía que ver eso para saber si era verdad". La pelinegra inconscientemente puso su mano sobre su pierna y se estremeció ligeramente. O está diciendo la verdad o es mejor mintiendo de lo que aparenta.

-"Eso o era simplemente una excusa para a mi novia".

-"¿Te refieres a nuestra princesa zombi disfrazada de momia?"

-"Aun así ella es hermosa como una diosa". Agregué con confianza ganando un bufido por parte de la sailor del fuego.

-"Y déjame adivinar, sacaste a Lita de la habitación por miedo a que el estado frágil y supuestamente perfecto de tu novia la hiciera dudar de su preferencia sexuales". Lita nos miró con horror y yo simplemente permanecí en silencio, haciendo suspirar a la sacerdotisa. "Eres una tonta y lo peor es que la tonta de Serena es igual".

-"¿Cómo será cuando le digan a Haruka y Michiru?" Preguntó Lita y yo no pude evitar palidecer ante su mención.

Puedo imaginarlas coqueteando con mi princesa, robándole besos y haciéndole propuestas que no va a entender por su naturaleza inocente, debo pensar en algún método para proteger a mi novia de esas hermosas y coquetas sailors. Confió en mi princesa, el problema son las demás personas que se pueden aprovechar de ella.

Lita sacó algunas cosas que había traído y empezó a cocinar en silencio, le ayudamos un poco pasándole ingredientes y finalmente terminó. Preparó galletas con chips de chocolate, pudín, ensalada, salchichas con forma de pulpo, camarones fritos, onigiris, espaguetis a la boloñesa y algunos sándwiches.

-"Lita, ¿No crees que preparaste mucho?" Pregunté.

-"¿No planeabas pasar la noche con Serena?" Y yo simplemente sonreí al escuchar aquella pregunta.

-"Si llamamos a la madre de Serena ahora y le decimos lo más probable es que diga que sí, ¿No les parece?"

Efectivamente al llamar a la madre de Serena y decirle que planeábamos estudiar en mi casa para un examen, dio su aprobación y le permitió a Serena pasar la noche conmigo.

En el momento en el que subimos, Amy ya había terminado de revisar a Serena y le estaba dando lo que parecía ser un regaño, el cual fue interrumpido por la llegada de un plato lleno de galletas. Me senté en la cama, al lado de mi princesa, Amy se sentó en el piso al lado de Rei y Lita acercó una mesa pequeña y la colocó frente a la cama para poner los refrescos. Después de algún tiempo reuní el valor necesario para hacer la pregunta.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo?" Serena suspiró pesadamente y alejó la galleta de su boca.

-"Antes de convertirme en Eternal Sailor Moon. Recordé lo suficiente como para ir a la luna sin ayuda, caminé a la biblioteca de la reina, encontré un ritual, lo hice y funcionó". Explicó con simplicidad.

-"¿Qué clase de ritual?" Preguntó Rei.

-"Uno que me permite recibir sus heridas cada vez que lo deseo. Las únicas heridas que no puedo tomar son las que puedan poner en peligro mi vida. Un día simplemente deslicé en sus bebidas una poción, en la noche fui a la luna, bebí y canté un hechizo".

-"¿Qué clase de poción?"

-"¿Qué clase de conjuro?"

-"¿Cómo es posible?"

Serena simplemente suspiró y aplaudió causando que un resplandor plateado apareciera sobre sus manos y tomara la forma de un libro antes de caer en sus manos, causando nuestra sorpresa. El libro era plateado, grande de unos 10cm de grosor, sus hojas delgadas eran de color mármol con símbolos pequeños, visiblemente escrito en un idioma que yo no podía reconocer.

-"Aquí tienen, desde la página 353 hasta la 356".

-"Serena, eso está en otro idioma". Comenté y mi princesa se sonrojó antes de reír nerviosamente.

-"Ups. Lo olvidé".

-"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Preguntó Rei con asombro.

-"Estoy acostumbrada a leer los libros del palacio, así que a veces olvido que no están en japonés". Contestó causando la molestia de Rei.

-"Me refería a aparecer un libro, tonta". Habló con molestia y Serena rio con torpeza.

-"No me di cuenta de que lo había hecho. Puedo convocar cualquier libro de la biblioteca del palacio, ya que soy la princesa, solo necesito aplaudir, pensar en el título o aspecto del libro y este aparecerá frente a mí".

-"Muy interesante, ¿Eso funciona con los libros normales?". Preguntó Amy visiblemente interesada y mi princesa asintió con una sonrisa. Tronó sus dedos y lo que parecía ser un manga cayó sobre su mano.

-"¡Es mío!" Gritó Rei al ver el manga en la mano de Serena, quien rio nerviosamente.

-"Lo lamento, es la costumbre". Tronó nuevamente los dedos y el manga de Rei desapareció.

-"¿Cómo puede ser una costumbre tomar mis libros?" Gritó.

-"No los estás leyendo. El punto es que es posible, tengo el hechizo para hacerlo en caso de que te interese". Le habló a Amy, quien en este punto tenía una gran sonrisa estampada en el rostro y empezó a reír, posiblemente pensando en lo que podría hacer con ese tipo de poder.

-"Princesa, creo que la rompiste". Comenté en voz baja y asentimos en silencio.

Pobre Rei, creo que Amy hará aparecer libros en sus citas a partir de ahora.

-"Cambiando de tema, me da flojera leer y traducir el libro. Amy, estoy segura de que tienes un traductor en tu computador, ¿Por qué no lo usas?" Pidió y eso fue lo que Amy hizo. Tomó su computador y escaneó la portada y las páginas indicadas por Serena.

Título: _Recopilación de los rituales más antiguos y poderosos del cosmos_

Ok, ese título suena particularmente interesante para un libro. Y por la expresión de Amy, sé que ella piensa lo mismo.

Ritual: _Vinculo de la hermandad desinteresada._

 _Vinculo dual que permite al usuario saber del estado de otro individuo, sea un hijo, amante o amigo en el momento deseado y brindarle de forma desinteresada energía o salud en caso de que sea necesario. Las personas que comparten este tipo de unión pueden tomar heridas o donar energía entre ellas._

 _El ritual fue diseñado para no poder tomar lo que se considere que puede ser mortal para la persona que esté intentando tomar heridas o donar niveles peligrosos de energía._

 _Según la historia este ritual tiene origen en el reino de la luna poco después de su creación, cuando la reina Serenity Selene I, decidió pagar a sus sailors por su servicio por el pueblo y la corona. Este ritual fue prohibido por la reina Serenity Eos I, nieta de la reina Serenity Selene I, quien alegó que una reina no debería rebajarse por sus sirvientes, cuya razón de existir es proteger el reino y a la familia real._

 _Para llevar a cabo el ritual será necesaria la elaboración de una poción, 1 circulo mágico, un canto sagrado y un hechizo._

 _Poción base_

 _Ingredientes:_

 _Plantas purificadoras del numeral 2._

 _Diamante, 6 puntas de cuarzo, 2 cuarzos rosas._

 _Pluma de fénix._

 _Lirios de la luna._

 _3 gotas de sangre de las personas implicadas. (Esta puede ser entregada de forma voluntaria o sin conocimiento de la persona, por ningún motivo puede ser tomada a la fuerza)_

 _La elaboración consiste…_

Un minuto.

-"¡¿Sangre?!" Gritamos todas al tiempo para ver a Serena.

-"La mayor parte de los vínculos o rituales necesitan sangre". Respondió con simplicidad, como si se tratara de lo más normal del mundo.

-"¿Cómo reuniste la sangre?" Pidió Lita con curiosidad tras recuperarse del shock inicial.

-"Tardé bastante tiempo. Usé un hechizo en algunas agujas y espinas para que estas absorbieran sangre, las dejé entre sus cartucheras y bolsos. Fue un poco más complicado con Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru, pero Setsuna me ayudó".

-"Setsuna te ayudó". Repetí con deseos de asesinar a la sailor del tiempo.

-"Ella sabía lo que quería hacer y siguió mi orden".

-"¿Y nosotras tomamos eso?" Pregunté con horror y Serena sonrió con timidez.

-"Lo mezclé en sus malteadas y le dije a Setsuna que lo mezclara en las bebidas de Haruka y las demás". Admitió teniendo la decencia de parecer algo culpable.

-"¿Nos has dado pociones desconocidas en otra ocasión?" Pregunté y Serena palideció. "¿Serena?"

-"Pociones para la piel, salud, vista, audición y energía. Las primeras 2 se las doy una vez al mes, la de energía después de cada batalla y las otras se las doy cada 6 meses". Contestó a regañadientes.

-"¿Qué se suponen que hagan?" Pregunta Amy.

-"¿Qué tienen?"

-"La de la piel es la razón por la cual no tenemos acné, manchas o quemaduras por el sol en nuestra piel. La de la salud es para subir sus defensas y evitar que se enfermen. La de la vista y audición son para contrarrestar el daño que le hacemos a nuestros ojos y oídos con las explosiones, pelear por la noche y parecidos, empecé a darles eso después de notar que Mina, Lita y Rei estaban teniendo problemas de visión y audición por abuso de sus poderes. Finalmente el de energía lo uso para reponer sus energías sin usar del vínculo. Ninguna de ellas usa sangre o parecidos".

-"Un minuto, ¿A qué te refieres con problemas por abuso de nuestros poderes?" Preguntó Rei y miramos con interés a nuestra princesa.

-"Me refiero a sus ataques de sailor, Lita con sus rayos, Mina con rayos y ataques brillantes y tú creando fuego a escasos centímetros de tu rostro. Posiblemente la única que se salve de los efectos secundarios sería Amy por la ausencia se ataques similares y yo por mi capacidad para sanar".

Supongo que ese es el motivo por el cual Artemis me regañaba por acercarme tanto al televisor, libros y revistas cuando tenía 14 o 15 años, entre otras cosas.

-"Supongo que no hay problema en seguir tomando de esas pociones después de todo". Habló Amy por nosotras.

-"¿Algo más?" Pedí y Serena miró fijamente, centrando su atención en mi collar. Yo lo tomé y al igual que tantas veces sentí calor y no por primera vez creí haber sentido un latido viniendo de mi collar. "¿Qué tiene mi collar?" Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-"Una muestra de mi amor".

-"Muy descriptivo". Murmuré y ella simplemente sonrió.

-"Implica un mínimo de un año de preparación, con los ingredientes más poderosos, numerosos rituales y más de lo que pueden imaginar. Es la poción más compleja del libro".

-"Gracias". Agradecí con sinceridad para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla debido a la presencia de las demás.

-"Y continuando con el tema original". Interrumpió Rei. "¿Qué se supone que hagamos?"

-"Nada. Yo puedo manejarlo todo sola". Contestó mi princesa.

-"No volverás a tomar nuestras heridas". Ordené con firmeza y mi novia me rodó los ojos. "Hablo en serio"

-"¿Cómo lo harán? ¿Cómo pelearán así?"

-"Nosotras podríamos hacerte esa misma pregunta". Argumenté y ella negó con la cabeza.

-"Ustedes necesitan estar físicamente bien para pelear, son quienes debilitan al monstruo para que yo lo elimine con mi energía. Soy quien tiene que moverse menos y son pocas las ocasiones en las que peleo contra el enemigo de forma directa como ustedes".

Por mucho que me duela, Serena tiene razón en eso.

-"¿Qué pasa con tus pociones medicinales?" Pregunté recordando las pociones que Serena utilizó conmigo cuando fui lastimada.

-"No puedo usarlas en mi cuerpo a menos que me esté básicamente muriendo. Las pociones que utilicé en ti aceleran la velocidad de sanación, en una persona normal es bueno pero en alguien que ya tiene una velocidad de sanación alta puede ser algo malo. Una vez lo probé, la herida se cerró inmediatamente dejando una horrenda cicatriz, dolor en la zona, se abrió poco después, la zona se irritó, enrojeció e inflamó".

-"¿Qué?" Gritamos con sorpresa.

-"En mi caso al aumentar la velocidad implica sacrificar calidad". Explicó.

-"Y si tratamos nuestras heridas antes de que las tomes". Propuso la peli azul del grupo y todas centramos nuestra atención en ella. "Podía ponerte los yesos antes de que tomes las fracturas. Suturar nuestras heridas en nuestros cuerpos y esperar a que cicatricen un poco con ayuda de esas pociones, después las podrías tomar y no sería tan doloroso o difícil".

Eso suena un poco mejor.

-"Y no con todas las heridas, solamente con las malas". Agrega la sailor del fuego.

-"Nosotras somos capaces de recibir heridas pequeñas, no somos débiles". Continuó la sailor del trueno y yo asentí.

-"También deberíamos empezar a entrenar más para que tu participación en las batallas se reduzca a dar el golpe final, además de evitar salir lastimadas". Finalicé y todas exceptuando a Serena asintieron. "En ese casó así será a partir de ahora".

-"¿No van a pedir mi aprobación?" Preguntó mi novia y la respuesta fue inmediata.

-"¡No la necesitamos!" Respondimos a coro y abracé con suavidad a mi princesa herida y algo molesta.

-"Ustedes son lo peor". Murmuró.

-"Sabes que es lo mejor para ti".

-"Eso es lo que piensan".

-"Por favor, sé una princesa buena y escucha a tu guardiana favorita". Hablé con suavidad acariciando su rostro con suavidad, ella se sonrojó un poco y besé su mejilla con picardía. Vi a las demás viéndonos con vergüenza, cada una de ellas con diferentes tonos de rojo en el rostro, así que sonreí antes de acercar mis labios a los suyos labios. "Tal vez un beso te haga cambiar de opinión". Susurré rozando mis labios con los suyos y ella se estremeció. Deposité un suave y casto beso sobre sus labios antes de alejarme, mi princesa sonrió y rio con algo de timidez.

-"Seré una princesa buena, mi amada guardiana". Habló con su voz angelical abrazándome fuertemente. No pude evitar reír acariciando su cabello, rostro, espalda, besando su frente y susurrando que ella era mía.

Empecé a reír al ver las expresiones en los rostros de las demás. Besé a mi princesa, la convencí de aceptar nuestro plan y me estoy asegurando de que ellas jamás olviden a quien le pertenece el corazón de nuestra princesa. Creo que esto es lo que se llama matar 3 pájaros de un tiro, ¿o eran 2? Bueno en este caso son 3.


	15. Una cita peculiar

Capítulo 15: Una cita peculiar

Han pasado dos meses desde que descubrimos el sombrío secreto de mi princesa y absolutamente todo ha cambiado en todos los aspectos. Ahora entrenamos casi todos los días, hemos estado tomando clases de artes marciales y finalmente aprendimos cómo caer bien, golpear de forma correcta y absolutamente todo lo que debimos haber hecho desde el principio. La carga de mi princesa ha disminuido a niveles más fáciles de manejar y ahora está más saludable.

Después de cada batalla mi princesa se queda en mi casa para poder cuidarla, cuando tiene más heridas la obligo a faltar a clases y disfrutamos el día en la cama durmiendo, comiendo y hablando de cualquier cosa. También hemos podido tener más citas cuando está mejor de salud, hemos ido a Londres, Venecia, Paris y al palacio de la luna. Si, la Luna.

Poco después de confesarme lo de sus heridas yo le dije cómo la estuve espiando, le pregunté sobre lo que escuché y sorprendentemente me respondió. Aparentemente desde poco después de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia decidió remodelar el palacio de la luna y lo está haciendo a lo grande. Mi princesa quiere que todas nosotras vivamos en el palacio de la luna para no separarnos después de la escuela. Sé que suena extraño pero el lugar es grande y actualmente habitable, hay electricidad, Internet y agua, lo único que faltan son los muebles y la decoración de las habitaciones.

En estos momentos estoy en una cita normal con Serena, no estamos en ningún lugar especial, simplemente la invité al parque de diversiones. Ya son las 4 de la tarde y le pedí a mi princesa que descansara en una silla mientras compraba algo de comida para ella.

-"Un algodón de azúcar, dos sodas, un perro caliente, papas fritas, dos taiyakis de chocolate y uno de té verde y cuatro mochis". Enumeré agradeciendo internamente el hecho de que lo hubieran metido todo en una bolsa de cartón y que lo llevar a parte de esa bolsa es el algodón de azúcar.

-"Lo lamento, estoy esperando a alguien". Escuché la voz de mi princesa y fue entonces que la vi, al lado de un chico de nuestra edad de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, quien estaba apretando el brazo de mi princesa. "Suéltame".

-"¡Oh, vamos muñeca! ¡Prometo que te divertirás!"

¡¿Cómo se atreve?!

¡Nadie toca a mi novia!

-"¡Suéltala ahora!" Grité corriendo hacia el tipo para darle una patada de sailor venus en el estómago, haciendo que soltara a mi princesa y cayera al piso en el acto. "¿Estás bien?" Pregunté con angustia y ella asintió con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas. Fue en ese momento que vi una marca grande y roja en su antebrazo, el mismo antebrazo al cual se le quitó un yeso ayer por culpa de una horrenda fractura. "Te lastimó". Una ola de ira inundó mi sistema.

Serena acaba de sanar completamente de sus últimas lesiones, ella definitivamente no debe ser lastimada por nadie.

-"¡Perra! ¿Por qué diablos fue eso?"

-"No sé, tal vez porque un gorila como tu decidió acosar a una chica indefensa". Dije intentando contenerme por Serena.

-"Nosotros nos estábamos divirtiendo y la iba a llevar tomar algo, no la iba a lastimar". Habló con molestia el hombre. "Ella parecía muy sola sentada en esa banca. Si quieres culpar a alguien culpa a su novio por abandonarla y no te metas en lo que no te incumbe".

-"Esto es muy fácil de responder. Primero, la estabas acosando. Segundo, te di mi patada especial por atreverte a tocarla. Tercero, si mi novia no odiara tanto la violencia te juro que te castraría por atreverte a lastimar su brazo, así que mejor te largas antes de que pierda el control". Advertí y en lugar de intimidarlo lo hice reír.

El hombre que hasta hace pocos segundos estaba acosando a mi princesa ahora estaba riendo a carcajadas como si hubiera contado alguna clase de broma.

-"Déjame ver si entendí, ¿Tu novia? Creo que ese es el truco más viejo del libro, fingir que es tu novia para alejarme de esa preciosa chica. Por lo menos ella no parece de ese tipo y déjame decirte algo, yo no le temo a las chicas, ni siquiera a las marimachas como tú. Así que puedes perderte y dejarnos solos". Habló con arrogancia.

-"¿Me dijiste marimacha?" Pregunté con ira.

-"Mina, cálmate". Susurró Serena a mi oído y yo simplemente volteé y besé con suavidad sus labios.

-"¿Realmente son lesbianas?" Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlo y le entregué a mi princesa su algodón de azúcar. "Eso es asqueroso".

¡Ese bastardo!

-"¡Das lástima! Eres una persona tan desagradable que la única forma en la que eres capaz de hablar con una chica tan hermosa como mi novia es a la fuerza. ¡Patético! ¡Muy patético! ¡Perdedor!" Dije en voz alta causando risas por parte de la multitud que se había formado a nuestro alrededor y sonreí sintiéndome ligeramente mejor antes de ver a mi princesa. "¿Qué te parece si vamos a otro lugar, princesa? Quiero revisar ese brazo".

-"¡Maldita perra!" Gritó corriendo hacia mí y mi respuesta fue inmediata por todos mis años peleando como sailor.

Tomé su brazo estirado, salté detrás de él con mis movimientos de sailor, dando un par de volteretas en el aire para dejarlo de rodillas en el suelo y con el brazo en la espalda, jadeando por el dolor y con su brazo en su espalda. Jalé un poco su brazo y escuché algo muy familiar, el sonido de un hombro dislocado y fuertes gritos de dolor.

-"Eso fue por atreverte a acosar a mi novia". Solté mi paquete y con un simple movimiento de dos manos rompí su brazo. "Eso fue por lastimar su brazo". Finalmente le di un rodillazo en el rostro. "Y esto fue por insultarnos". Lo solté con una sonrisa y él cayó al suelo visiblemente inconsciente. "Fue bueno haber llegado a un entendimiento". Sonreí sin mirarlo, vi gente grabándome con sus celulares y yo como la persona humilde y correcta que soy guiñé el ojo e hice mi emblemático símbolo de la victoria y besé a mi princesa. "Solo recuerden, nadie toca a mi novia". Decreté y varios de los presentes asintieron en silencio con algo de miedo en la mirada.

-"Mina". Pronunció mi nombre con reprobación.

-"Fue bien merecido. Como dije antes, nadie toca a mi hermosa novia". Respondí y ella se sonrojó profundamente para luego abrazarme con su brazo libre, murmurando un agradecimiento.

-"¿Están olvidando algo, preciosas?" Esa voz…

¡No puede ser!

¿Por qué los problemas me persiguen?

-"Haruka, Michiru". Respondió mi princesa con felicidad confirmando mis temores.

Giré mi cabeza para ver a Haruka sosteniendo la bolsa con comida que le había traído a mi princesa. Ellas se acercaron y yo tomé la bolsa con algo de vergüenza por haber olvidado la bolsa en primer lugar y agradecí con suavidad.

Sus miradas calculadoras estaban fijas en nosotras, especialmente sobre mí y mi princesa como siempre fue ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Divagó sobre lo mucho que las extrañaba, las abrazó y me crispé cuando vi la mano de Haruka bajar más de lo debido durante su abrazo mientras me daba una mirada burlona.

Quise alejar a mi princesa de ese par, pero se las arreglaron para arrastrar a mi princesa y ella cayó en su trampa. Le entregué a Serena un perro caliente, un taiyaki y una soda con resignación mientras nos sentábamos en una mesa para cuatro.

-"¿Saliendo del closet, gatita? De haberlo sabido hubiera vuelto mucho antes a Japón". Bromeó Haruka y Michiru le dio un codazo.

-"Haruka, compórtate. Recuerda disimilar un poco". Reprendió la violinista mientras yo le dirigía una mirada asesina a ese par, especialmente a Haruka.

-"¿Qué closet?" Me preguntó Serena sin entender y yo me atraganté con mi propia saliva, escuchando la risa de ese par. "¿Dije algo malo?"

¿Por qué me sorprende?

Sinceramente creo que debería haberlo imaginado.

-"Princesa, se refieren a que estás saliendo conmigo". Respondí con lentitud y ella siguió sin entender.

-"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con un closet?" Y yo no supe qué decir, esta situación había sobrepasado mis expectativas del nivel de despiste de mi princesa.

-"Normalmente se usa esa expresión cuando una chica o chico decide que le gustan las personas del mismo sexo. La expresión se usa porque, como debes saber, este tipo de relaciones no es muy común o aceptado, así que la gente suele ocultarlo, entre otras cosas". Explicó Michiru y yo me sentí algo aliviada de no tener que explicarle eso.

-"Oh, eso, pensaba que era lo normal. Ustedes dos están juntas, Rei y Amy están juntas y Mina y yo estamos juntas". Respondió antes de seguir comiendo con tranquilidad.

-"Parece que escogimos un mal momento para salir de la ciudad, pudimos haber aprovechado la oportunidad". Se lamentó Haruka y no pude evitar colocar mi brazo alrededor de mi princesa, quien estaba demasiado ocupada comiendo. "Por lo menos eres mejor protegiéndola que Darien". Comentó con una sonrisa traviesa y la miré completamente desconcertada.

-"Lo que Haruka quiere decir es que aprobamos su relación".

-"Aunque me hubiera gustado la opción de un trio con la gatita". Se lamentó Haruka y apreté mi agarre sobre mi princesa.

-"¿Un trio?" Preguntó mi princesa con curiosidad y yo metí en su boca un taiyaki en su boca.

-"No es nada importante. Sabes que Haruka y Michiru a veces dicen cosas extrañas". Respondí y ella me creyó y siguió comiendo.

Haruka y Michiru son más peligrosas de lo que creí.

-"Tan inocente como siempre". Comentó Michiru riendo con suavidad.

-"Parece que no has hecho ningún movimiento por el momento, mucho mejor que ese tipo". Comentó Haruka y pude jurar que vi aprobación en sus rostros. "Nadie puede cuidar mejor de una princesa que una guerrera".

-"Pienso lo mismo". Comentó Serena con una brillante sonrisa abrazándome frente a ellas. "Gracias por apoyarnos, significa mucho para mí".

-"No nos agradezcas, preciosa".

-"Agradezco que consiguieras a alguien capaz de protegerte esta vez, el príncipe es un debilucho incapaz de brindar protección o apoyo a una hermosa dama como tú".

¡Está coqueteando con mi novia!

Serena simplemente rio, ligeramente sonrojada por lo último que dijo la galante Haruka.

-"Si. Cualquiera que nadie lastime a mi novia o intenta robármela, lo lamentará". Solté una pequeña amenaza al aire y ellas simplemente rieron en mi cara.

¿Por qué tenía que aparecer ese par?

Después de que Serena pudiera actualizarse con Haruka y Michiru, con los numerosos coqueteos del par, finalmente decidieron que debían irse y dejarnos continuar con nuestra cita.

-"Ahora creo que debemos irnos, hasta luego princesa, Mina"

-"Bueno, gatita, nos veremos luego". Habló Haruka antes de acercarse y besar los labios de mi princesa frente a mí. Serena se sonrojó y retrocedió sorprendida tocando sus labios.

-"Haruka Tenou, vas a morir". Proclamé para luego intentar saltar hacia Sailor Uranus con deseos de desatar mi furia sobre ella. Lamentablemente fue detenida por los delgados brazos de mi princesa quien me abrazó por la espalda.

-"No lo hagas, ella solo estaba bromeando. Tu sabes como es". Habló con suavidad.

-"Ella te besó". Murmuré con furia apretando mis puños con fuerza sin apartar la vista de la sonrisa se suficiencia de Haruka.

-"Fue una broma". Habló Haruka fingiendo inocencia.

-"Haruka siempre ha tenido un sentido de humor peculiar". Respaldó Michiru.

-"Lo lamento, Princesa, Mina. No era mi intención molestarlas en su cita". Dijo sin una pizca de arrepentimiento y Serena sonrió creyendo completamente en su acto.

-"¿Ves? Se disculpó y lo lamenta mucho. Lo hacía para bromear y no lo volverá a hacer". Dijo con calma. Después de algunos minutos, el par volvió a despedirse y se fueron riendo.

-"Ese par me las va a pagar". Murmuré y Serena abrazó mi brazo.

-"No le prestes atención. Haruka y Michiru son como las hermanas mayores para mí".

-"Aun así es difícil, siento como si alguien te fuera a alejar de mí en cualquier momento". Me quejé y escuché la risa de mi novia. "No te rías". Ella simplemente me besó y sonrió con suavidad, podía ver la compresión en su mirada.

-"He pasado por lo mismo". Habló captando mi atención. "¿No lo recuerdas? Rini me dio un infierno de celos antes de descubrir que era mi hija del futuro. También tuve algo de celos de Michiru".

-"Además de una larga lista de desconocidos". Agregué a modo de burla y suspiró con cansancio.

Es verdad, Serena solía ser muy celosa.

-"Lo sé. Lo sé. Lo que quiero decir es que los celos no hacen más que causar molestia y problemas".

Supongo que tiene razón.

-"¿Vamos a la casa embrujada?" Sugerí y ella asintió.

Como era de esperarse, todo el trayecto me la pasé con mi princesa abrazándome con terror el brazo cortándome la circulación, mientras yo me reía un poco de ella. Después de eso llevé a mi novia al la rueda de la fortuna, nos sentamos del mismo lado y la abracé mientras veíamos el atardecer. Ella besó mi mejilla acurrucándose un poco y yo sonreí.

-"Te amo, Mina". Susurró y yo besé su frente.

-"Yo también te amo, Serena". Nuestras miradas se encontraron y en silencio juntamos nuestros labios en un cálido beso.

Nunca me cansaré de esta sensación.

Cuando salimos del parque de diversiones, Serena parecía algo nerviosa, ella me abrazó sin atreverse a verme a los ojos y siguió así hasta que llegamos a su casa.

-"¿Qué sucede? ¿Mi princesa está cansada?" Pregunté y ella negó con la cabeza.

-"Estaba pensando en presentarte con mi familia". Contestó con seriedad y yo reí levemente haciéndome la que no entendía.

-"Pero ellos ya me conocen, creo que los he visto un par de veces". Dije riendo con algo de nerviosismo.

-"Sabes a lo que me refiero. Recientemente me va mejor en clases, ellos creen que estoy siendo más responsable y ellos no han vuelto a regañarme mucho. Estamos en buenos términos con ellos y mi mamá sospecha que estoy en una relación, no le he hablado sobre ti, pero piensa que eres el motivo por el cual estoy mejorando". Murmuró con algo de timidez esta última parte.

-"¿Así que piensas que puede ser un buen momento para presentarme?" Pregunté con incredulidad y ella asintió con timidez.

-"Si, eso es lo que pienso. ¿Es una mala idea?" Preguntó con timidez y yo respiré profundamente.

Supongo que si puedo luchar contra el mal, puedo hablar con los padres de mi novia.

-"Me parece una buena idea, princesa". Dije con todo el valor que pude reunir.

Mi princesa me abrazó con entusiasmo por mi respuesta y me dio un gran beso. Después ella me dijo que le diría a sus padres para organizar un día para presentarme, me sonrió y nos despedimos.

¿Por qué siento que cometí un gran error?

* * *

Nota de autora

Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Por favor recuerden comentar, me gusta leer lo que tienen que decir sobre mis historias.


End file.
